Apparition
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When the WWE stars go to what is claimed to be a haunted hotel for Halloween, they get far more than they bargined for, when a thirty year old ledgened starts to become reality. Don't turn off the light, and whatever you do, do not fall alseep.
1. Chapter 1

Repeat three times, I will not start a new story, I will not start a new story, I will not.. are screw it here is my new story in honour of Halloween. I will attempt to finish this story by the 31st of October although promises are made to be broken. I have rated this fic T however there may be certain chapters where I may push this boundary a little, there will be warnings where necessary. Please enjoy, and as a warning you may want to proceed with the light on.

APPARITION 

December 9th 1982

Mary Peterson lay awake in bed staring at the celling. It was her eleventh birthday today and she had the most wonderful party in her dad's hotel. The Oceana Hotel had been in her family since her Grandfather won it in a bet nearly a hundred years ago. Now she lived her with her younger sister Sally and her mum and dad.

Mary however was not excited about living in the grand old hotel, located not a stone's throw from the beach overlooking the Pacific ocean, for there was something about the hotel that had always scared her. As a young child she had been told there were no monsters under her bed, and the bumps in the night were simply other guests moving around the hotel. Now eleven Mary knew better there was something desperately wrong with the Oceana, something lived here that was not meant to be here at all.

Looking over at the clock on her bed side table Mary saw that it was almost one am and she had gone to bed at ten. She knew she had not been lying here awake for the past three hours and so something must have rose her from slumber. Sitting up slightly and looking over at the night light that cast long dim shadows across her room Mary now considered the child's night comfort to be more disturbing than helpful as her gaze moved to the sleeping form of her six year old sister Sally. It was obvious that whatever had awoken Mary had not had the same effect on Sally as the young girl slept on soundly.

It was then Mary realised that her sisters soft breathing was not the only noise in the room. A quite tap tap tapping could be heard coming from beyond her bed. The darkness that fell there prevented Mary from seeing what it was clearly until one of the shadows she had been so nervous of in the past moved. It seemed to fly across the room and settle beside her sisters bed. Mary was frozen in place, her face turned towards the figure but her body anchored to her mattress. Her eyes fixed on the darkened shadow that seemed to undulate in the glow of the night light, a scream rose in her throat but stuck there as the figure turned its head towards her in interest.

Mary could see nothing but the green eyes on a black background, locking its oval shaped pupils on her frozen body it smiled slowly revealing razor sharp fangs in a mouth which appeared to be more like a deep cavern. Mary was transfixed by this being as one slim appendage rose on the end of which were not hands as such but elongated fingers that ended in sharp pointed claws. The claw tapped on the side of Sally's bed a few times illuminated now by the reach of the night light as the claw glinted while it tap tap tapped its harrowing rhythm.

Mary slammed her eyes shut and breathed hard through her nostrils, causing a slight whistling sound to come out. Opening her eyes again the figure was gone, and all that was left was the still sleeping form of her sister.

Her paralyse gone Mary threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, padding her way to her Sally's bed where she saw that the covers were pulled way up, almost to the top of her head. Reaching forward Mary pulled down the comforter and her hand slapped to her mouth. Mary looked down at her sisters face, or at least what was left of it. A bloody pulp was all that remained of where her eyes nose and mouth used to be. The teeth were still there white and shiny in the cavity beyond as the hand still over Mary's mouth did nothing to stop the sound of her scream this time.

The scream was loud enough to wake even those cold in the ground, as it reached the ears of every sleeping person in the Oceana hotel that night. It was also the last nose Mary Peterson ever made.

October 30th 2011

When the WWE tour bus pulled up at the Oceana Hotel everyone was impressed with the location for their Halloween party. The hotel had been reported haunted in the early eighties after a six year old girl was found slain in her bed. They had all been told the legend about how her ghost walked the hall ways looking for her killer.

"I got told it was the sister that did it, found her over the sisters bed covered in her blood." Ted said as Justin elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up as Mickie looked on at them in discus.

"Wasn't her sister only like ten or something." Mickie said as Maryse nodded next to her as Justine looked down at his girlfriend and took hold of the brunettes hand.

"Yeah and just ignore him he is just trying to scare you." Justin said to Mickie as she gave Ted and evil glare and he poked his tongue out back at her.

"You believe me don't you Kelly." Ted stated looking back behind him at the blonde sat looking out of the window at the hotel. Its white washed walls now fading with the light and she turned at the sound of Ted's voice.

"I don't know, but this place gives me the creeps." She said as Eve who was sat next to her supressed a small smile.

"Everything scares you honey." Phil said from behind them as the straight edged superstar lent forward in his seat to join in the conversation as the bus rolled up the long driveway to the main entrance.

"No not everything just this place right now." Kelly said a look of distain crossing her face as Maryse scoffed at the girls protest but said nothing further. Choosing instead to look over to her left at the sun going down beyond the horizon across the inky black ocean.

"Ok last stop people The Oceana hotel, where no one can here you scream. Mwahaw" John Cena said from the front of the bus as half of its occupants rolled their eyes and the other half supressed smiles as they all rose to collect their luggage.

"Am I right in thinking Vince hired this entire hotel out for us for this party?" Mickie asked no one in particular as she got her handbag down from the locker as Justin placed his hand on her waist to move her out of the way to let Christian and Phil though.

"Yeah we are all alone on here, so make sure you keep your door locked at night a Mickie." Natalya said as she also brushed passed followed by Beth.

"Yeah wouldn't want Justin escaping now would you." The powerful blonde smiled as she to manoeuvred around the pair stood in the isle. Mickie rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt of humour that fell somewhat short as Randy and Cody brought up the rear, and were the only people left on the bus, apart from Mickie and Justin. That was until Mickie notice Kelly still sat in her seat.

"Someone better grab her before someone places a return to sender sticker on her." Randy said as he pushed passed them, with his usual unconcerned manner and headed off the bus to join the others.

"You know one day I am going to pop him one and not care what happens after that." Justin said as Mickie bent over the seat to speak to Kelly.

"Hey girl come on you don't want to be left alone on here all night do you." Mickie said not wanting to scare the girl even more but right now it seemed like her only option. Kelly shook her head quickly and stood up. Snatching up her bag she walked briskly into the isle and off the bus. Her sudden change in demeanour had Mickie and Justin puzzled for a second until they realised that they were now in danger of being left on the bus.

Standing with everyone else outside the large double doors of the Oceana hotel Mickie scanned the faces. Some old some new, some she liked, some she didn't and others she couldn't work out. She did know however that when the WWE superstars and Diva's got together for a party it was always something she would never forget.

The doors before them opened with a loud creek, the hinges obviously requiring a good dose of oil, but it had the desired effect as Vince stepped out flanked by Stephanie and Hunter. The trio looked pretty pleased with themselves as they stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the gathered group of their friends and colleagues.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope you had a good journey up here. You have all been allocated rooms and you will find your names on your room keys. I have to warn you your roommate may not be who you expected as we had a quick game of luck dip earlier." Vince smiled down at the now grumbling crowed who were however displeased, used to his little games.

"Tonight you may explore the hotel, dinner will be served at eight in the main hall, and ghost stories will be told during the time following. Have a good evening." He concluded in his best Dracula impression which again caused many people to roll their eyes as they started filtering forward.

Beth moved forward with the crowed, she was praying that she hadn't pulled a room with one of the Bella twins, or worse Kelly Kelly. Dragging her suitcase behind her she picked it up to ascend the stairs and gave a quick glance to Natalya who was looking around at the decor.

"Hey you think we could pull as fast one and switch of we are not rooming together?" Beth said in hushed tones as people moved to the table at the front of the lobby to collect their keys.

"I'm pretty sure some people will be up for it, but I wouldn't be surprised if Vince didn't come round and do a spot check to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be. You know what he is like." Natalya said as they drew closer to the table and saw there were only a few keys remaining.

Beth scanned the array of keys for her name and finally found hers attached to room 114. It was not however the same room as Natalya's.

"Dam it but to be honest I am not surprised, now I wonder who I have the honour of sharing with?" Beth said scanning the room where people were mingling around trying to find their roommate. Some had already left to get unpacked while others were contemplating sleeping on the bus. One of those was John Cena who had managed to pull Brie Bella has his room buddy and the woman was already talking his ear off about bathroom arrangements.

John moved off towards Cody who was talking with Christian who was his roommate for their stay. He looked up when John called his name and started shaking his head immediately.

"No way man." Christian said folding his arms and keeping his room key well out of reach.

"I will do your laundry for a month." John said pleading with the superstar as Christian backed away slightly.

"You could do my laundry for a whole dam year and it wouldn't persuade me to change my mind. That woman is like chocolate. Sweet to eat at first but after a while will make you sick." John gave up on Christian and turned to Cody but the dashing one was already headed for the elevator and John could do nothing but tap his foot on the ground in frustration.

"Fine, but I will remember this the next time." he called out after Christian who was following behind Cody now as the doors closed on them and John was left with Brie who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh Johnny it won't be so bad, at least I don't snore." She said and John picked up his suitcase and also headed for the elevator.

"Yeah well too bad for you, because I do." He said as the doors closed on them as he spotted only Beth and Natalya left in the lobby area.

"I guess my roommate already went up." Beth said as Natalya had found out she was sharing with Ted and was pretty happy. He was a cool guy, slightly annoying, but in a good way, plus he would probably be spending most of his time with Maryse.

"Yeah well can't put it off any longer I guess, better get on up there, then we can check this place out. I can't wait to see if something creepy happens." The Canadian said as the pair moved into the returning elevator and climbed on board.

"You don't really believe in all that stuff do you?" Beth asked with a frown and a slight smile, not really believing that Natalya of all people would believe in Ghosts. The elevator started moving with a slight jerk and headed upwards to the third floor where Natalya's room was.

"Umm maybe, I mean I have never looked in to a mirror and said bloody Mary three times or anything. Wouldn't want to tempt fate." She replied as the elevator came to a stop and Beth looked from her friend to the mirrors surrounding them.

"No way Beth don't you dare." Natalya said realising what Beth had in mind as the blonde smiled back at her. Pretending to open her mouth she found Nat's hand clamped to it before she could utter a word.

"Promise me in the time it takes to go up one floor you will not, and I repeat not do that." Nat said as Beth nodded her head unable to reply verbally due to Nat's hand still covering her mouth.

"Good." Natalya said removing her hand and stepping out onto her floor. Turning around Nat waved a warning finger at Beth who smiled innocently back at her as the doors closed.

"See you later text me with your mystery roomie." Nat called after her disappearing friend and turned to walk down the hallway.

"No way she wouldn't" Natalya said to herself as she took out her key and inserted it in the lock as a crash could be heard beyond.

Beth allowed the door to close completely before she turned to face the mirror. She felt her hands shaking slightly and she clutched them tightly together.

"This is silly." She said to herself as she looked back at her own reflection and was determined to prove that there was no such thing as ghosts.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…

Well now would you like me to continue this Halloween inspired ficlet if so drop me a review. Obviously many characters, different parings and who is going to make it out alive, If anyone? Thanks for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Back again, thank you for all the encouragement on the first chapter, so in keeping with my dead line thought I would get another chapter up.

….Bloody Mary"

Ding the elevator doors opened and Beth almost jumped out of her skin as the doors drew back revealing the empty corridor beyond.

"Pull yourself together woman." Beth said to herself taking a glance in the mirror which still only held her own reflection and she smiled slightly.

"What was I expecting?" She said as she stepped out of the elevator shaking her head slightly, but there was something about doing it that had made Beth nervous. The thought however remote that a woman would appear in the mirror, both scared and excited her at the same time. The fact that nothing had happened however only made her cynical mind even more dominant as she finally reached her room.

Natalya threw open the door to the sounds of cursing. Finding Ted in the middle of the room staring down at a broken vase . he was making no attempt to pick it up however and all that was missing from the scene Natalya had just walked in on was Ted scratching his head.

"What happened?" she asked the bemused superstar as he turned his head to look at his roommate and his shoulders lifted in a half shrug manner.

"Not a clue I was unpacking, by the bed and the next thing I know this fell off the mantel piece and smashed all over the floor." He replied as Natalya looked at the oak fire surround that had obviously been there for years, the fire place within however was fake and only there for decoration.

"Ok well that is kind of spooky." She said pulling her suitcase over to the other bed in the room and placing it upon the duvet.

"Tell me about it, probably just vibrations from me walking about though, I mean you don't really think this place is haunted do you?" Ted said but the way he had asked the question suggested to Natalya that even Ted himself thought it could at least be a possibility.

"I think a vase falling off a mantel piece is hardly proof, but right now I am not ruling anything out." The blonde replied walking over to where the fallen vase lay and began picking up the broken pieces. Ted bent down to help her collecting the shards in his open palm until the carpet was once again free of ceramics. Looking around Ted spotted a waste bin in the corner and deposited the mess inside. Natalya followed suite and the mysterious occurrence was forgotten about. With unpacking to do and the exploration of the hotel both of them had other things on their mind.

Mickie walked into her room with Kelly and switched on the light. She was not happy that Justin was bunking up with Phil but it could have been worse. Mickie knew Eve had had her eye on Justin for a long time, and this would have been the perfect opportunity for her to make a move. Luckily for Mickie Eve had been left with Nicki Bella and so the situation was now a non-issue.

The fact that she had been left with Kelly however was not the worst case scenario, there were a few people here Mickie would have rather avoided all together. Now though the blonde who was currently sharing her living quarters with walked around the room. Looking at some of the paintings hanging on the wall, and then moving towards the bathroom. Mickie noticed that she still appeared apprehensive, but had lost the shaking of her hands, and the wide eyed stare.

"Wow this bathroom is huge, maybe this won't be so bad." Kelly called from the adjacent room and Mickie allowed herself a soft smile.

"Good and it will probably be fun, there is nothing like a good scare." She called back as Kelly emerged from the bathroom and went over to her chosen bed and unzipped her suite case. Mickie watched as the blonde pulled out article after article of clothing. Placing them in draws and inside the wardrobe on her side of the room.

"Wow girl you did pack a lot of stuff for two nights." Mickie held in her chuckle as Kelly removed her robe from the bottom of her case and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Well I needed to be prepared for anything. Do you think I will have time for a shower before dinner?" Kelly asked as Mickie looked down at her watch and saw it was barely six o'clock and she nodded.

"Yeah, but then you might miss out on checking this place out." Mickie replied almost jumping up and down with excitement of getting a good look at this old hotel. There was something so old world about it, like when they built it nothing had been changed since. All the fixtures were brass, big and chunky holding up lighting that seemed to come from sometime in the renaissance period. The wall paper was flowery and bland in its colouring, the carpet an off crème that matched the base colour of the paper and the drapes were a slightly faded chocolate.

Before she could analyse the décor any further Kelly made her way across the room towel in hand and bath robe wrapped around her frame.

"feel free to go down and join the others though, I am planning on having a good long soak." She said as she entered the bathroom once more and closed the door behind her with a slight smile. Mickie wondered just how nice that bathroom had been to make the somewhat on edge diva relax so much but for now she would just have to wait.

Putting the last of her things in the other side of the wardrobe Mickie pushed her suitcase under the bed and picked up her room key. Opening the door just as Kelly started the shower Mickie closed and locked the main door behind her and headed for the elevator.

Beth unlocked her room and stopped in the door way, her suite case hit the floor just inside the room as she looked down at the person reclined on the bed.

"Oh please tell me I'm not sharing with you." She said moving into the room and moving her case out of the way enough to get the door closed.

"Looks like it."

"God what have I done to deserve this." Beth said taking a quick look at the celling before moving towards the bed.

"What have you done, what about me I'm going to have to spend the next two nights listening to you bang on about makeup and clothes."

Beth smiled slightly as she paused inches from the bed and looked at the person laying there.

"Actually I think it will be me fighting to get in the bathroom, considering your elephantine ego." She said folding her arms across her chest and allowing her smile to widen slightly.

"Oh I will remember that tomorrow night when you're parked in front of the mirror, attempting the impossible." Beth scowled slightly as the man on the bed moved towards her, getting up and coming around the base of the bed to stand mere inches from her.

"Oh and what impossible task might that be?" She questioned as she looked into his eyes and saw the humour lurking behind them. This close up the blueness of them still managed to take her breath away as his hand reached up and brushed her hair of her shoulder.

"Of making yourself look even more beautiful." He smiled down at her, as Beth slapped her hand across his chest playfully.

"Randy you charmer you, now how on earth did we manage to pull the same room." Beth said as Randy went over to the door and picked up her suitcase and placed it on the bed. It still amazed Beth how chivalrous he could be, how kind he was when she was alone with him. They had been seeing one another for nearly six months now, but had chosen to keep it quite so they could keep the relationship out of the papers until they both knew it was serious. There was also something appealing about the secrecy, however much they hated keeping it from their friends.

"Maybe Paul got a little nudge in the right direction to the tune of a large bottle of brandy last week. He asked no questions and I didn't feel the need to offer any explanation." Randy said moving back over to where Beth stood wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to claim her lips. as their flesh met and Beth let out a small sigh at the contact her arms wrapping around Randy's neck a knock came at the door.

"You locked that right?" Randy said half distracted by the sensitive skin on Beth's neck as she titled her head to give him better access.

"What I umm." Before Beth could complete her sentence however the door was pushed open and the pair sprang apart, faces flushed and hearts pounding in their chests. Turning their heads simultaneously to see who had so rudely interrupted them. It was hard to tell at first as just a face appeared but as it spoke they both frowned.

"Here's Johnny!" Cena cried as he pushed open the door fully and waved at his friends who for some reason were not looking to happy with his appearance.

"John what the hell man." Randy said moving towards his friend and pretending to smack him around the head. It was however not John's fault he had no idea what he had just intruded upon and he was looking just as confused, as Beth and Randy were frustrated.

"Thought you might want to accompany me down to the lobby to check this place out. I mean I had to get away from that woman." John said taking a quick glance though the open door as though Brie might actually have followed him here.

Randy softened immediately as he had to feel for his best friend, glancing over at Beth he saw the blonde was trying to supress a smile and failing slightly.

"Sure we will go down with you, can't go wondering off around this hotel on your own now can you. I mean you might not ever come back." Randy said trying to sound scary but only really succeeding in sounding silly.

"Great at least she will keep away with me when I am with you guys. Sorry to say this but she really doesn't like either of you." John said as Beth unclipped her suitcase and decided it could wait until later and left it open on the bed. Snatching out a light jacket in case they explored the grounds beyond she turned to the boys and picked up her keys.

"Well I don't think I have too much of a problem with that. I don't like her either." Beth said as all three of them exited the room and Randy turned and locked the door.

"Dito." Randy said as they moved towards the elevator and waited for its arrival.

Kelly stood under the hot spray, the water soothed her aching muscles she had really taken a beating from Beth and Natalya on Friday and now her muscles were stiff from the long ride on the bus. Washing her hair quickly as she felt her skin start to prune Kelly washed the last of her conditioner out of her hair and turned off the shower.

Grabbing her towel she stepped out onto the plush bath matt and walked across the ceramic tiles to the floor to ceiling mirror. It was all fogged up from the hot shower and the room was clammy. Moving towards the opaque window that sat to the left of the tub and midway from the floor to the ceiling she pulled down the brass handle and cracked the window open slightly to clear some of the steam.

Moving back to the mirror Kelly took the towel she had planned to wrap her hair up in and swiped it across the mirror. Her voice caught in her throat, for she was not the only reflection present in the large reflective surface. Behind her almost concealed by her was a small girl, her blood stained clothes visible as her hands rose to reveal a pair of bloody palms. The vacant expression on her face was not reflected in her deep green eyes as they looked at Kelly. The diva span round to confront the image but there was nothing there, nothing but steam and the vacant bathroom.

This time the scream came, it echoed around the bathroom and drifted through the open window as the night outside grew to a deep and foreboding black.

So what's going on, who is the girl and will Beth pay for calling upon Bloody Mary. To find out drop me a review and I will update tomorrow. Thanks for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Well sixteen days left and chapter three is here, god what did I do to set myself this challenge. Anyway amazing response to this story so I had to write another chapter. Please enjoy and warning this chapter contains imagery that may not be suitable for younger readers.

Mickie made it to the lobby where she joined up with Justin, Ted and Maryse. She also saw Randy, Beth and John climb out of the elevator a few moments later and she hoped that they wouldn't come over. She was not a great fan of Randy, and she and Beth had a tenuous relationship at best. Although they respected one another in the ring, beyond that they never really spoke. Moving in different circles their rarely socialised. Mickie could only describe their relationship as indifferent, and now Beth spent more time with Randy and John Mickie kept her distance.

Justin wrapped his arm around Mickie's shoulder and looked down at her as she watched the three new arrivals cross the lobby floor as Natalya went across to greet them. The Canadian almost bridged the gap between the camps of wrestlers, friends with Ted and Maryse the third generation superstar spoke with the slightly taller blonde as Randy looked around and caught the gaze of Ted briefly. Once the pair had been great friends, but a falling out over what neither could remember now had caused what now seemed like an insurmountable gap between them. Having made her decision Natalya went off with the three people on the other side of the lobby leaving Justin and his group alone in the dimly lit grand room.

"So where should we start?" Ted asked having not mention the incident with the vase in the room to anyone. Thinking they would either think him crazy, or making it up to scare them. It was however playing on his mind as Maryse suggested the billiard room which was down the hallway and at the rear of the hotel.

"Is it me or does this remind you of cluedo?" Justin said as they pushed open the door to reveal a room with floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the darkened gardens beyond. In the centre stood a full sized billiard table. A small bar stood at one end, obviously not meant for storing anything further than bottles of liquor. They each spread out to look at the art work on the walls. Most of it was hunting scenes. Fat men astride snorting horse while hounds ran around the beasts legs. Mickie turned her face from the picture that contained a scene of the hounds catching the fox.

"I have to say I don't care much for the paintings." She said to Justin who was studying the picture next to her and he turned to look down at her as she scanned the room.

"Not my taste either, but it's pretty interesting." He replied as Ted pulled the cover off the billiard table. A cloud of dust rose with it, making Maryse clough slightly and wave her hands in the air. Trying and failing to fight of the resettling dust as it made its new home on her clothes.

"Ted you idiot" Maryse said as he looked at her apologetically knowing he would pay for that later. Probably by being told to go straight to his room and get no desert.

"God this table looks new." Ted said as the green nape of the cloth almost shone in the dark colours of the room. The carpet was blood red, the oak of the furniture a deep brown. The lack of light in the room due to the soft up lighting that graced the walls gave it an almost smoky atmosphere.

"Maybe it is, I heard that new people have brought the hotel and are in the process of doing it up." Maryse said now moving forward and running her hand over the billiard table.

"Where did you here that?" Mickie asked curios to learn more about this place and the story behind it.

"Umm from Phil said he looked it up on the net. Apparently the old owner the Petersons let the place rundown after the death of their daughter, basically paying the building tax off by allowing ghost hunter parties to come in a couple of times a year. Sad huh that they lost all that, including this place." Maryse concluded as Mickie nodded in agreement. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of losing a child, especially when that child had been murdered.

"Fancy a swim anyone?" Ted said jokingly as he pulled open the door letting everyone else out as they headed for the swimming pool to check around in there.

The dining room was virtually empty. The tables had been cleared away and the room left a bare canvas. It was obvious that the room was being redecorated from the smell of the paint. The view outside however was of interest. The gardens were vast and the bushes beautifully sculpted into what looked like wild animals. Beth pressed her face to the window for a better look as Randy came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Beth swung round ready to punch her attacker in the jaw. Luckily she caught herself mid swing and avoided breaking Randy's jaw.

"I could have hurt you boy." She said a small apologetic smile on her face as Randy stepped back and held out his hands palms raised.

"I surrender." He said with a mock grin as Natalya and John moved towards them and also looked out at the gardens beyond.

"What's say we take a look around outside?" John suggested to a bunch of nodding heads as they all moved towards the double glass doors at the far end of the room. They were much to John's surprise not locked and he pushed them open to step out on to a wooden veranda. A wide wooden roof hung over the large porch area supported by solid looking square columns.

"they probably do breakfast alfresco in the summer." Beth said as Randy started making his way down the steps, stepping onto the slightly damp grass and pausing to wait for the others.

"Do you think they did this recently." Natalya said pointing to the nearest sculpture that bore some resemblance to a deer. John was shaking his head though as they moved across the lawn and towards what looked like a large pond at the centre of the grounds.

"No I don't think so, that is quite a lot of growth for this time of year." He said as the light this far down the garden was no where bright enough to enable them to see much.

"Maybe we should check this out tomorrow I can't see anything down here." Randy said as he reached out for Beth's hand, realising that the darkness was however providing the cover he needed to hide their little secret.

"Yeah good idea, maybe we should check out the pool. I have always found empty pools creepy." Ted said turning back towards the hotel as a scream seemed to drift from somewhere above them.

"What in the world?" Beth said as they all picked up the pace back towards the veranda and the scream got louder.

"It's coming from up there somewhere." Randy said pointing to the many windows above them, as the screamer finally ran out of oxygen and the noise stopped. Waiting for it to begin again the four people looking up at a small open window waited in silence as nothing but the wind in the leaves spoke now.

"Did you here that?" Maryse said as they left the swimming pool and moved towards the lobby once more hoping to get a look at the first floor.

"No I didn't hear anything." Mickie said stopping and straining her ears to listen for any unusual sounds.

"It sounded a bit like screaming, but maybe it was just the wind." The French Canadian said as they all began to move again towards the lobby. This time the crash was heard by all followed by what could only be described as a stampede of buffalo. Each person looked at one another all with confused and frightened expressions on their faces until John crashed through a door ahead of them.

"Screaming form upstairs, third floor." He panted as Beth, Randy and Natalya poured out of the open doorway after him and they all then made their way back to the lobby. This time followed by the other four now concerned with what had happened.

"I knew I heard something." Maryse said as she jogged along next to Ted who gave her a quick smile, but it was hard being happy about something so grim. Entering the lobby the eight wrestlers stopped as the elevator dinged and Kelly rushed out and straight at Mickie.

"I saw her Mickie I saw her!" She cried wrapping her arms around the brunette as she wept into her shirt collar. Kelly face was amazingly pale, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes opened wide and staring. She was clad only in her bath robe which had slipped mostly down one shoulder and Mickie pulled it back up to preserve the divas modesty.

"What happened Kelly?" Mickie said as everyone else looked on, not quite sure where to put their eyes as the girls made their way over to some chairs that lined the lobby walls and sat down.

"If I tell you you are going to think I am crazy." Kelly said looking around at the faces surrounding her as Natalya was the one to speak up first.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Me and Ted saw something strange tonight as well." It was then all eyes fell on Ted and he shrugged.

"Well didn't think much of it at the time, now though, tell us what you saw." Ted said encouragingly as Kelly began to tell them of the girl in the mirror.

All through the story John couldn't help but think of the tales he had heard about this hotel, by the time Kelly was done John knew exactly who the blonde had seen that night.

"That was bloody Mary, the sister of the murdered girl who died here, it is said whomever sees here appear in the mirror will be the next one to die. They say her sprit was trapped inside this hotel the night she found her sister dead, and she now roams these halls looking for the killer. She has been seen many times by people visiting this hotel. Always outside in the garden, sitting on the swings, or standing beside the pool. But never in a mirror, to do that you must have called upon her." John said as Natalya's eyes shifted to Beth as the blonde looked down at her shoes.

"What no I would never have done that, why would I do that." Kelly protested feeling truly scared now as Mickie stood up and rounded on John.

"Look did she really need to here that after the scare she has just had. I mean honestly John sometimes you are an insensitive arse hole." Mickie said her voice getting increasingly louder as Justin stood up and moved next to his girlfriend. He agreed with her in part, maybe Kelly didn't need to here that, but would not knowing be better?

"Ok look it's only a story and for all we know Kelly just let her imagination run away with her. Not saying you're lying or anything Kelly but it's easy to see things when you are on edge." Justin said turning to the diva who was looking both scared and annoyed at the same time.

"Great so you do think I am crazy." She said standing up and going to walk off when Mickie stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"He isn't saying that, only I think we are all looking for this place to be creepy, and maybe we are all seeing things that aren't there." Mickie said trying to keep Kelly with them and not having to chase her around the hotel.

"Anyway we already know you're crazy." Randy chipped in which earned him a scowled from everyone who's name wasn't Beth or John.

"Maybe we should all go and get ready for dinner." Beth said noting that the situation could get out of hand pretty quickly if she and Randy didn't vacate the area quickly, anyway she had something she had to tell him, that she didn't want anyone else to here.

When they got back to their room however, leaving John to the tender mercy of Brie on the second floor Beth's confession was going to have to wait.

"What the hell! Who did this!" Beth cried as Randy unlocked the door to find Beth's clothes strewn all around the room. Hanging from lampshades and even in the bath tub. Beth and Randy looked around to see if anything had been damaged but nothing was either missing or broken.

"That door was locked, no one could have gotten in here." Randy said as Beth started collecting up her clothes. Her hands shook slightly as she put her shirt into the wardrobe and smoothed out the wrinkles from where it had been lying on the floor.

"Anyone could have done it though I mean we were all roaming around the hotel. There are plenty of practical jokers in this bunch, we shouldn't read too much into this." Beth said turning to Randy who was nodding slightly, as Beth didn't even believe her own words.

"Your right, I mean this thing with Kelly, well she is two fries short of a happy meal as it is. Ted and Nat's vase falling off a mantel piece and smashing is hardly the work of one of the most terrifying apparitions you could think of is it." He said moving across the room to take Beth in his arms as she lent on him for support. Both of them were saying what the other wanted to here, but both of them also knew it was all just that, talk.

"Let's get down to dinner, I am just going to grab a quick shower." Beth said as Randy raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Mind if I join you." He said and she smiled coyly up at him.

"As long as you're quick." She teased as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the large bathroom. Kissing her neck as he went they each began removing one another's clothing as Randy reached behind them and turned on the shower. Beth broke the kiss to look behind her to make sure she didn't fall into the bath when she saw the water coming out of the shower head.

It was blood red, flowing down the drain in rivulets that covers the porcine tub in is crimson colour.

"Holy shit!" Randy exclaimed pulling Beth away from the shower quickly and staring down at it as it continued to flow. Beth knew she had called upon Bloody Mary and now there was no doubt in her mind, she was here.

Dun dun dun. Reviews are highly valued and appreciated, thank you to all those who have encouraged me so far, hope this chapter was up to standard. Thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

So its ten o'clock at night I have just got in from work and yet instead of going to bed I read all your wonderful reviews and decide to get another chapter written. Thank you so much for your responses and believe me they keep me going.

"Randy we have to tell the others now." Beth said stepping away from the spray as far as the bathroom would allow. Randy looked over his shoulder and could see the worried look in her eyes. He knew this was not something they were just going to be able to explain away. It wasn't like they were having some kind of collective hallucination or something.

"Do you think this is just some kind of trick, you know Vince and Hunter rigged up to frighten us." Randy said wanting desperately to find an explanation that wasn't to do with the paranormal.

"I guess it's possible, but how, I mean it doesn't seem to have affected anyone else's shower, I'm sure we would have head by now if rivers of blood were being washed down people's plug holes. Especially if it was Kelly or someone." Beth replied as the water started to run clear once more and Randy quickly shut off the spray. Neither of them were going to be getting in that tub anytime soon now.

"True, but if it is a prank we may look like a right pair of idiots running downstairs to tell people about it. I mean it could have been the same person that threw all your clothes around the room." Randy said and Beth had to admit there was a certain logic behind Randy's thinking.

"Ok so what do you suggest we do?" Beth said now moving out of the bathroom, deciding that she had had enough of that particular part of their hotel suit. Moving back into the main room Beth sat on the end of the bed and Randy joined her.

"Maybe we have a quite word with John, see if he has experienced anything odd. Then try and find out at dinner who could have broken in to our room." Randy said placing his hand on Beth's thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. At first the blood coming out of the shower had been shocking, even terrifying, but now as Randy looked at the event more closely there were far better explanations than the work of some fictional ghost.

"Ok, but if anyone reports that they had blood coming out of their shower, or anything else unusual we are coming clean." Beth replied wanting desperately to tell Randy about her little conversation she had with a elevator mirror but sensing that perhaps this was not the right time.

"Deal, and you know this was just some kind of prank I am sure of it, and when I find out who, I am going to kill them." Randy said a smile on his face but mischief in his eyes. Beth almost managed to crack a smile at his expression, almost that was but for the feeling of dread lurking in the back of her mind.

John had managed to get changed and escape his room before Brie could even come back from visiting her sister. He was grateful for the alone time, but also did not like the feeling of being so isolated. As soon as he was ready he headed downstairs towards the dinner hall, hoping to find others had already arrived there. He just couldn't get the thought of Kelly's vision out of his head.

Ever since they walked out into the garden and heard that scream John had gotten the feeling that something had been awoken within the hotel walls. Something that had been asleep for almost thirty years. Moving into the dinner hall now John noticed that he was in fact the first to arrive, the room was huge, probably twenty feet high, the ceiling rising to a glass dome in the centre, painted stark white with intricate patterns of vines and leaves. One side of wall was sheer glass, only punctuated by the double doors in the centre which lead out into the garden. On one of the walls hung a large painting of the hotel. John moved towards it now skirting around the edge of the large rectangular table in the centre. It was decorated in white and red, and had place settings for everyone. It was only by chance that his place was in front of the painting, in between Randy and Cody. John noted this then turned his attention back to the large painting that took up half of the westerly facing wall.

It was a beautiful picture the hotel was painted at dusk, the shadows cast along the walls were perfectly drawn and brought real feel to the picture. Some of the windows were illuminated while others remained dark. The main doors were closed and the brass knockers on them were painted in exquisite detail for their diminutive size. John leaned in for a better look when the door opened. Not the door to the room h was in but the one on the painting. John quickly snapped back from the painting and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked at the still opened door. It had been closed he was sure of it, he knew because he saw it swing open, no longer was the brass knocker visible, all that remained was a hollow blackness beyond.

"There is no way." John whispered to himself as this time the door to the dining hall opened and in came Phil, Cody, Christian and Ted. They were all laughing about something and John almost blurted out to them what had happened. At the last moment though he closed his mouth, something was telling him that they wouldn't believe him and he didn't want to look crazy.

"Hey man you trying to escape Brie again?" Cody said as he noticed his name plate and took his seat right in front of the painting.

"Yeah something like that." John said placing a fake smile on his face as more wrestlers and diva's began to pile into the dining hall. John sat down in his seat deciding that he would try and approach the subject with Randy once they had all settled in for dinner.

Just after eight o'clock Vince strolled into the dining room where the noise had grown with every arriving person. Chatter amongst friends and table companions was rife, the wine flowed just as easily apart from the three people sat just below an almost perfect replica of the Oceana hotel. Beth was sat next to Randy, with Justin on her right. Justin was too busy talking with Mickie to have paid her much attention however as she sat sipping on her wine in an almost complete silence. She was starting to get the feeling that John had seen something too. He was usually making all the conversation, even if it was sometimes off colour. Now though he sat playing with his fork as Vince hit his glass smoothly to get everyone's attention.

"I trust you have had an interesting start to your evening. The bus I have to inform you has left, it will not arrive back until Monday morning. I also have to mention that nobody has spent an entire night in this hotel for almost thirty years. I do hope you are all brave enough to complete this task." Vice raised his glass as did everyone else. Excited and slightly enthralled by the challenge. Mickie noted however that not everyone was in such a festive sprit. Kelly was quite for obvious reasons, but Beth, Randy and John all looked troubled. Mickie couldn't see them clearly from her seat next to Justin, but she had observed them enough to realise something was up.

Mickie also knew that whatever had spooked Kelly had done a really good job of it. The blonde was still shaking even now and Mickie could see the wine in her friend's glass vibrate with her shaking hands. Mickie had not known what to think at first, Kelly could have easily imagined the girl in the mirror, but the detail of how she looked, the pattern of the blood, it all just seemed too real. Mickie had spoken to Justin about it briefly as they went back to their hotel room, but she had not wanted to leave Kelly alone. He had said to play it by ear and see if anything else happened.

Now looking at the tree people not sitting ten feet from her Mickie was sure something else had happened. What that was at this point she could only guess at.

Dinner was served and John had kept his council, but he didn't like sitting with his back to the painting. On the other hand he didn't want to look at it either. He knew if he did all he would be thinking about was what would have come out of that door now it was open. The thought of the little girl covered in blood was all that kept coming to mind.

"Hey man you ok?" Randy asked him as John hadn't realised he was staring off into space.

"Umm actually no I saw something, something that I don't even know if it was real." John said in a hushed tone as their dinner plates were replaced with desert.

"Oh well me and Beth saw something too, and I am tell you this was one hundred percent real." Randy said knowing that he had to tell John what happened now. Tapping Beth on the shoulder as she had turned to talk to Justin who had asked her about her room Beth almost visibly jumped.

"What, oh sorry." She said placing her hand on her thumping heart and not missing the look Mickie had given her as the brunette lent forward slightly at Beth's raised voice.

"John saw something to, I think as soon a this is done we need to get out of here and discuss it." Randy said as John nodded in his agreement, wanting to get as far away from that painting as possible.

Justin sat through dinner and made small talk with the people around him. Beth seemed on edge and had gone back to talking with John and Randy. It wasn't until they got up to leave the room and Mickie stood up to that Justin truly wondered what was going on.

"We need to follow them now. Something is up." Mickie said in a low voice as Justin did as she asked. Not knowing entirely what was going on he followed Mickie out into the lobby and towards what was probably once a conference room.

"What's going on?" He asked Mickie as they watched Beth, Randy and John disappear into the room and the door close behind them.

"I'm not sure but we are going to find out." Mickie said pulling Justin across the lobby and straight towards the room.

Natalya had lost track of Beth and she was kind of cold. The hotel was old and seemed to be evaporating heat the later the hour got. Deciding to pop up to her room she got out of the elevator at her floor and got her key out. Thinking that her friend had gone through into the lounge where they had planned after dinner drinks and ghost stories, Natalya had decided she could meet Beth there. Opening up her room Natalya hoped that she was wrong about who had called Bloody Mary, that Beth had promised her she wouldn't do it. That Kelly had just been hallucinating because of this spooky hotel. It was as she stepped into something that crunched under her foot that the Canadian began to think differently.

Looking down she saw that the ceramic vase that had been broken hours earlier was once again on the floor. The pieces arranged so that they formed a word. Natalya clutched one hand to her shirt and the other to her mouth as she read what the pieces crudely spelt out. There on her carpet in her room was the name MARY.

Hope that was creepy enough for you, sorry about the length but it is late. Please keep the reviews coming as they do mean a lot to me and I will attempt to update as quickly as possible. And those of you that are waiting for the killing to start, remember there are worst things than death. Thank you for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go chapter five, please enjoy and a warning on this chapter for language and scenes that may not be suitable for younger readers.

Natalya stepped back outside her room. Jacket forgotten and door left wide open she turned and headed for the elevator. Pressing the button with far more force than required, the blonde waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. Looking back over her shoulder she could just see the open doorway to her room, light spilled from it into the hallway and Natalya got the feeling that something was going to come out if she didn't get a move on.

Just as she was considering the stairs the elevator dinged its arrival and Natalya stepped on bored and hit the button for the lobby. Breathing a slight sigh of relief she looked up and remembered that the walls to this elevator were all mirrors. Her reflection stared back at her in three different places, her face pale and her eyes wide open. The elevator seemed suddenly very small and Natalya had a brief moment where she felt like she couldn't breathe. Holding on to her chest and placing one hand against the wall for support the doors finally opened as the elevator dinged its arrival at the lobby and Natalya practically fell out of the elevator, looking up and around she spotted Mickie and Justin going into a room and she picked up her pace into an almost run.

"Hey guys have you seen Beth." She called to the disappearing pair as Mickie paused and looked back at the Canadian. The look on her face was enough for Mickie to actually stop mid stride and turn around.

"Yeah she is in here with John and Randy, are you ok." Mickie said as Justin held the door open to the conference room where three sets of eyes were staring at him as he stood neither inside or out.

"You have to come and see this. All of you." Natalya said as she heard Beth's voice from inside the room.

"What's going on is Nat ok?" Beth then appeared in the doorway as Justin stepped back and Randy and John also poked their heads around the corner to find out what all the fuss was about.

"You have to come to my room, something very strange has happened." Natalya said as Beth moved over to her and placed and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you're not alone, it seems we have all seem something strange tonight." Beth said as Mickie and Justin looked on in slight confusion. They had not seen anything personally that was unusual, and had pretty much put Kelly's vision down to an over active imagination. Now however it seemed that there was more going on here than met the eye.

"Take us Nat." Mickie said before anyone could go into too much detail about what had happed to them. The blonde nodded curtly in Mickie's direction before heading back to the elevator and pushing the button to open the doors. This time the elevator was crowded with six people and Natalya could not really see her own reflection, she also did not see any extra reflections either and as the elevator reached her floor they all stepped out together and saw the open door.

"Down there, and I swear to you my door was locked and everyone was at dinner." Natalya said hanging back and letting Justin take the lead. He was not sure what he was going to find in the room, but whatever it was had spooked the Canadian Diva, and that in itself was enough for Justin to exercise caution.

Moving forward her finally reached the threshold of Nat's room and looked inside, Justin felt Mickie's hand take hold of his firmly as they all looked down at the broken pieces of porcelain on the floor spelling out the name of Mary.

"My god." John whispered as Natalya moved forward and into the room followed by the others who all avoided moving any of the pieces on the floor.

"That vase fell off the mantel piece just as I got to my room earlier. Ted said it just feel off that he was not anywhere near it. We both thought it was just from all the moving about in the room and put all the broken pieces in the bin. Now look, how is that even possible?" Natalya said placing her head in her hands and sitting on the edge of the bed. Beth went over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders and allowed her friend to lean on her.

"You think that's strange our shower was raining blood not an hour ago, and John saw the painting in the dining hall move. Something very odd is going on in this hotel." Randy said as Mickie and Justin started to see the bigger picture here. This wasn't just some girl creped out by the situation, this was far more dangerous.

"And it's your fault." Natalya said pushing Beth away and getting up off her bed. She pointed her finger at the Glamazon as she still sat where Natalya had left her now looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap.

"You called her didn't you, you just couldn't resist could you, what to prove that you aren't scared of anything." Natalya said her voice getting louder as Randy moved over and stepped in between the pair as all eyes fell on Beth.

"Well Elizabeth are you scared now. Tell them, tell them what you did." Natalya said pointing to the name on the floor as Beth stood up and took a deep breath.

"I called her, I said her name three times into the mirror, I never believed she would come. I didn't want this, I swear." Beth said looking to Randy for support but his face was giving nothing away at the moment. Beth supposed she couldn't blame him for being mad, but it was Mickie who spoke up first.

"Bullshit, I have said her name hundreds of times into a mirror, nothing like this has ever happened. It's this place, I have a feeling that whatever is here, was here long before we arrived." Mickie said and Beth could hardly believe her ears, Mickie had never stood up for her in the past, it was out of character for her to do so now. However Beth also knew the woman was a straight talker and if she didn't believe in something she was dam well going to say it.

"Mickie's right, the bloody Mary legend originally had nothing to do with the death that happened here. It was based on a particularly cruel queen of England back in the sixteen hundreds. It only got adopted by this place because of the little girl's name." John said feeling like something was seriously wrong here and that perhaps they should get out of this room, before something else happened.

"May I suggest we get out of here." Randy spoke up for the first time, almost reading his friends mind as everyone moved towards the door and back out into the corridor. This time Natalya closed and locked the door behind her, leaving the message untouched and having no intention of returning to the room anytime soon.

"I have to find Ted and tell him what happened, he can't stay in there tonight." She said as they all headed back to the elevator and waited for it's arrival.

The six of them climbed back inside the elevator. The heavy wooden doors slid closed and Randy pushed the button for the lobby.

"We need to tell everybody what is going on here, maybe we can get Vince to call the bus back. I don't think anyone should spend the night here." Beth said as the elevator got going with a jerk as everyone else nodded in response to Beth's statement. Randy had taken hold of Beth's hand, not caring who saw him this time, or what questions would arise from such an action. He had been ready to come clean about their relationship a while ago now, for he was certain it was one that was going to last. What had prevented this final admittance he was unsure of, but a threat on one's life was certain a good incentive for coming clean. Beth had proved that already by telling them about what she had done in this very lift.

John had noticed Beth clutching tightly to Randy's hand and a small smile crossed his lips. he had known for a while something was going on there. It was no one thing but the acclamation of many that had drawn him to the conclusion the pair were an item. He was happy for his friends, only wishing he could find the same kind of love in the dangerous and often life consuming job of theirs. Now though it seemed the pair had thrown the rule book out of the window as the elevator descended slowly towards the ground floor.

Mickie took comfort in the feeling of Justin's warm arms wrapped around her torso, his hands clutched hers around her middle and she rubbed her thump soothingly across the back of his hand. She could feel the tension running though her body and it didn't stop there. Justin too was stood ramrod straight, obviously deep in thought about what was too come. Mickie preyed that Vince would see sense and get the bus to return so they could leave this place. Knowing what she knew now, Mickie was seeing danger in every corner. Checking the mirror on her immediate right one more she still only saw her own reflection, but she was sure the next time she looked she would not be so lucky. The thought of that little girl that Kelly had so carefully described, was in the forefront of her mind. The feeling that she was here seemed to be growing stronger within her as they passed the third floor on their way back to the lobby where everyone else was gathered in the lounge. Probably enjoying tales of ghosts and goblins and not realising they were living in their every own haunted hotel.

Justin held on to Mickie I saw her looking at her reflection for the third time and wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. He had to admit the things they had described were strange, even down right disturbing, but still could be explained away by a practical joke, or a figment of some over active imaginations. But Mickie was convinced and if she had reason to be scared so did he. Taking chances was what Justin loved best, the adrenalin rush was what he lived for, but not at the expense of someone he loved. Pulling Mickie tighter to him Justin felt as if the elevator was getting smaller, like the walls were closing in on him, but that was impossible. No one else was moving or seeming to be getting closer. Justin decided that his imagination was now playing tricks on him as he looked up to see the dial on the elevator door slowly move as the elevator got closer to their destination.

Natalya was a believer, even before she saw the macabre message on her bedroom floor. She had believed Kelly when the woman had told them of her vision of the little girl and had known that Beth had been the one to call her here. No matter what the others said, Natalya still believed that Beth's actions had set this entire turn of events in motion. Weather they had done so without her friends interference was another matter, and one Natalya chose not to think of. Their arrival however had awoken whatever had slumbered here for so long, and Natalya could not believe it has risen just to write messages and move doors on paintings. No whatever was here had far more insidious intentions and she did not want to hang around to find out what.

In a moment after that thought the elevator jerked causing the lights to flicker and each person occupying the small space to gasp simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Beth said as the elevator appeared to have stopped moving between the second and third floor. The lights continued to flicker on and off until they stopped and cast the elevator in darkness.

"I think we're stuck." Randy said now moving forward and banging into Justin on the way and offered brief apology. Pulling open the panel on the side of the control buttons, Randy found no emergency phone, only an alarm, one that no one was going to here, seeing as how no one was on reception to receive it.

Beth came forward and began pushing at the buttons trying to get the elevator to get going again, but the buttons remained as dark as the cabin itself.

"Ok no one panic, I am sure we can get out of here and climb back to the third floor." Justin said letting go of Mickie and reaching up to the emergency hatch on the ceiling. Mickie followed his arms in the dim glow of the emergency lighting as the elevator groaned again and a terrifying squeak came from above them. The sound seemed to grow exponentially until they all had to cover their ears. The sound was almost like a scream as the elevator jerked again and this time descended, faster and faster downwards, now accompanied by the screams of those within.

There you go chapter five and fourteen days remaining. Hope you are enjoying the story and feedback is most welcome. Thank you for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

No words of wisdom today, only that I hope this is as scary as I planned it to be.

The elevator made its horrifying decent ion what seemed like an eternity and the blink of an eye at the same time. A screech could be heard again, weather it was the emergency break or the elevator coming apart none of its terrified occupants knew.

The abrupt stop caused Mickie to collide with Justin, causing them both to topple backwards into the mirror. Justin's shoulder hit the glass hard and a crack ran from the point of impact to the top of the surface. Other than that though they were unharmed.

Randy and Beth had pretty much hit the deck as soon as the elevator started moving, clinging to one another and praying that it would either end quickly or the falling would stop. Also thrown from their knees forwards to sprawl across the somewhat dirty floor of the cabin they too looked at one another unharmed. Turning to see Natalya sprawled on top of John who fortunately cushioned the blonde's fall.

Natalya had been standing holding onto the hand rail when the elevator finally rushed downwards. The jolt of the stop had pitched her forward into John who had been using the corner for support. Both had then ended in a pile on the floor, none the worse for wear.

All six occupants of the elevator got to shaky feet and eyed one another. each looking for an answer none of them could provide. True the hotel was old, the elevators probably rusty and well used, but something was telling each and every one of them this was no accident.

The proof came when the doors dinged and opened on their own, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. The sight that greeted them was not of the well-lit lobby, and their friends and colleges coming to find out what all the noise was. For even the dead would have been woken by the initial screaming and screeching of the elevator, but they instead were met with the sight of a darkened hallway. No doors, no windows, the only light was coming from a slightly flickering neon strip bulb at the end of the hallway. It was an off yellow colour and probably due to the fact that everything seemed to be covered in dust, providing only half the light it should.

"I think we feel a lot further than the lobby." John ventured as they stepped out of the elevator, not wanting to remain inside any longer. However intimidating the outside was, it was far less dangerous than the small enclosed box was right at this moment.

"This must be the basement." Mickie said as they walked along the corridor of bare grey walls. The stone underneath visible as no one had obviously bothered to paint down here. Getting closer to the light the space in front of them seemed to widen out. They all moved into what looked like a central room with several corridors leading off of it. Once again however there was no clue as to which direction to turn. No signs, no markings of any kind donned the drab grey as they stood almost in a circle looking at one another.

"If this basement goes under the entire hotel it will be huge." Randy said looking around him at the various dark hallways. None looked particularly appealing, but the thought of getting back in the elevator was for the moment at least far worse.

"There has to be some stairs around here somewhere." Justin said also now knowing however exactly in which direction, and looking down each hallway was proving useless.

"If we spilt up we will find them faster, but I am not sure that is the best idea, I mean look at what happens when people do that in the movies." John said knowing that they really only had two choices right about now. One was go back and brave the elevator again, the other was to find an alternative route out.

"I agree we don't split up, but I am not getting back in that elevator anytime soon. It probably wouldn't even work if we tried anyway." Beth said looking from face to face and seeing agreement in their eyes.

"Yeah she brought us down here for a reason, letting us leave is probably not high on her agenda right now." Natalya said, wrapping her arms around herself and fighting off a shiver. The night had gotten cold, and without central heating the basement of the Oceana was cold, damp and smelt slightly of rotting leaves.

"Ok so we pick a hallway and go for it, I don't think it really matters which one." Randy said trying to keep a cool head, he knew that getting angry and scared were the last things they needed to do right now. This whole experience had challenged his beliefs from the moment he saw Beth's clothes thrown around her room. The shower had only made him question what he knew to be true further, and now he was unsure about everything. Taking a quick look at Beth he could see that she was struggling with her own internal demons as well. Guilt probably over calling this thing into existence, the adrenalin surge after surviving something they all should under normal circumstances should not have. And for what to suffer a possible worse fate down here in the dark. No they needed to go, and they needed to go now.

"This way." Randy said grabbing hold of Beth's hand and pulling her towards the nearest corridor. No one objected, no one had reason to, it was as good a choice as any and someone had to make the decision.

"Keep together, everyone, no stragglers." John said taking hold of Natalya's hand and not thinking twice about it. He also took hold of Beth's hand in front of him. Natalya reached behind herself and felt a small cool hand enclose in her own, she didn't need to look back to tell it was Mickie behind her.

Justin brought up the rear, keeping a tight grip on Mickie's hand as the light from the room behind them faded and the tunnel in front was almost pitch black. As the hallway turned slightly however a new source of light was coming from the other end, and now they could see two doors leading in to separate rooms. One left one right, both doors were closed and appear not to have been opened for a very long time. Randy stopped at the junction where another strip light cast its incandescent glow across the grey stone and looked from one closed door to another.

"Well?" he asked the question obvious, should they go in or continue on?

Ted wondered up to Nicki with Maryse on his arm and smiled his sweetest smile. The diva was in conversation with her sister and both of them turned to look at the pair as Ted cleared his throat.

"Hi Nicki, Brie." He made sure he got it the right way round and used his best smile on them both.

"What do you want Ted?" Nicki asked as Ted looked awkward for a moment before Maryse spoke up.

"Feel free to spend as much time in Brie's room as you like this evening me and Ted are off upstairs and would like some privacy. If you get my drift." The French Canadian hinted as Nicki pulled a face which matched that of her sisters.

"Eww that was an over share, and its fine, we can't find John anyway, so don't worry about being disturbed." Nicki replied as Ted virtually dragged Maryse away and out of the lounge where several other wrestlers were also getting ready for bed.

"Well that's me I am pooped." Phil said as Christian finished his ghost story of the woman with a tail and Mike and Cody made a move also.

"Yeah your right it is getting late." Christian said stifling a yawn as Vince walked back into the room with Stephanie and surveyed all those still up.

"Breakfast is at nine tomorrow, I do hope you all make it through the night." He said once again trying to sound scary, but everyone seemed to take no notice.

"Oh give it up dad." Stephanie said from his right hand side with a slight eye roll, as most of their guests started to filter out of the room.

"They're not scared of you." She finished as he turned to look at her with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart they are very much scared of me." He replied as they were left alone now in the lounge and Stephanie patted her father on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Not for the reasons you want them to be though." She said also walking towards the main doors and leaving the chairman deflated as he turned off the light. As the shadows fell across the room and Vince pulled open the door, he did not see the pair of green eyes that lurked in a darken corner. They watched him leave a smile appearing on its black face baring stark white fangs.

There had been no reply from the group as Randy held position after his question. It seemed they were all afraid now of what might be lurking in every corner. There was nothing to suggest there was anything in these rooms at all, let alone something that may harm them yet they all stood there not looking at each other.

"Do it." Beth said eventually growing restless with the inactivity and growing increasingly worried about the unsuspecting people upstairs. Beth knew no one had really believed Kelly. And due in some part to their own selfishness, they knew nothing of what had happened since.

Randy reached for the door handle and pulled it down. The hinges creaked slightly but the door swung inwards and open easily enough. The room beyond was like a dark cave, no light was getting in and they could see nothing.

"Is there some kind of light switch?" Justin asked as he had now moved forward from the rear of the group for a better look.

"Not sure." Randy replied reaching around the side of the doorway and running his hand along the wall beyond. Beth held her breath as the silence seemed to grow thick around them. Before Randy hiss a yes under his breath and the room they had all been staring into was cast in a dim white light.

Long bulbs graced the left and right side of the huge room. It seemed to go back for miles, rows of chairs and tables were stacked inside. Boxes lined one of the walls and various things were written on them. Beth could make out a few of the labels from her position next to Randy.

"Glasses, plates, this is just a storage room. Probably where they are keeping all the furniture while they redecorate." She said as the others seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief. Randy quickly switched off the light and closed the door.

"Ok so shall we check out the other one just in case?" He suggested and as John was nearest he this time reached out and pushed open the door.

It was just as dark in this room as it was in the other. John copied Randy's actions of earlier and reached around the wall for a light switch. Finding it he flicked it on an illuminated the room, he could here Natalya breathing heavily next to him. Her hand was pressing into his arm as she looked into the room which if they had been paying much attention smelt pretty bad.

"God what is that smell?" Mickie said as the lighting in this room was not as good. Several of the light bulbs had blown and only a few remained. There were more shadows here than anything else and the room appeared to be empty.

"Who knows, but it's probably why the builders put everything in the other room." John replied as he quickly switched of the light as the smell in the room began to intensify. It was starting to make him gag so he quickly closed the door and moved back away from the smell of what he could only describe as decay.

"God let's get out of here, or I think I might be sick." Mickie said encouraging their party to moved forwards once more and continue along the main corridor.

Randy knew something was up as he notice the hallway they had been walking seemed to be on a constant curve. When he saw light up ahead and the hallway opened out once more he realised why it felt wrong. Emerging from the opposite tunnel that they had walked down the six of them found themselves back in the lager room where they had started from.

"You have got to be kidding me." Justin said as they all stood around the centre once more and looked around. As though something would tell them what was going on.

"Maybe if we take one of the other hallways it will lead out?" Natalya said but Randy was already shaking his head.

"Unlikely, they probably loop round and we would end up back here again." He replied as Beth felt like she wanted to punch something but restrained herself.

"There may be more rooms along the next corridor, we could try those?" Mickie suggested and right now it was a good a suggestion as any.

"I suppose we haven't got anything to loose, it will only take ten minutes." Justin said this time taking hold of Mickie's hand and leading the way forward. Randy was taking up the rear this time and all he could see clearly was the back of Beth's head. This tunnel may have been darker but at least it was defiantly a different tunnel. Thank full that he wasn't going mad Randy checked behind them as a strong gust of wind hit him in the face.

"Shit what is going on, wind down here?" Beth said as she too felt the gust as he hair blew forward into her eyes and she pulled on John's hand to stop him.

"We have to follow it, it could be the way out." Natalya said as the wind seemed to be gaining in strength. In fact they were having to brace themselves to remain standing at all.

"It can't be that's the way we came." Beth said having to shout over the sound of the wind now and holding on to Randy for dear life.

"This isn't right we need to get out of here." Randy called to Justin who didn't need any more hints. He turned and ran away from the wind, although now it seemed to be swirling around. Buffeting them from every side. Walking forward was now even a struggle and Justin almost lost grip on Mickie's hand.

"Hold on!" He shouted to her as he saw a door on his left. Grabbing the handle and almost getting pushed inside by the force of the wind he dragged Mickie through. She in turn pulled in Natalya and the rest followed quickly.

It took all three of the guys to close the door behind them, causing the room to become pitch black, but thankfully free of the gale force winds outside.

"My god what is going on here, this is beyond crazy." John said as a voice froze them all in their tracks.

"Welcome, I am glad I was able to bring you here."

The voce seemed to come from nowhere, the darkness all-encompassing as the six people stood at a doorway they were now wishing they had never opened.

Well now hope you are suitably shaking in your boots. Please leave your encouraging words by hitting the review button and I will attempt to update tomorrow. Thank you for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

It's late so if this is pants I do apologise.

Late October brought with it a chill in the air that hinted at the cold winter months that were to come. The air this night was still, the trees remained calm and undisturbed in the garden as the moon shone brightly down on them. No clouds held in what little heat there was from the day, and the grass on the lawn glistened with the first signs of frost.

The calm that lay outside the Oceana hotel was however not indicative of what was happening inside the walls of the century old building. What lay there had been dormant for years, biding its time until it was strong enough to kill again. The needs it had to satisfy built in eons ago when it was first created. For there to be good in the world, evil had to be present, for light there had to be darkness to shine in and right now the lights were being turned off room by room, allowing the creatures that stayed in the shadows to come out and cast their darkness onto the world once more.

The room was pitch black but the voice had not come from one of the six people currently sheltering in it from the winds which lay beyond. They all froze, clutching on to the nearest warm body, as whatever occupied this space along with them drew nearer.

"Who are you?" Randy said finally as Beth or at least he thought it was Beth held on tightly to his arm. For a moment there was only silence then the voice came again.

"Beth knows she called me here." Randy knew for sure at that moment it was indeed Beth who had hold of his arm. The fingers tightened around it like a vice grip. If he hadn't been so afraid he would have gasped in pain.

"Bloody Mary." Beth whispered, the sound was supposed to be small, hidden from the others but her voice carried around the dark room, seeming to echo off the walls and everyone inside herd her whispered mumblings.

"Not exactly, my name is Mary, but I wish you no harm. I brought you here to warn you." The voice was obviously female now, a small voice, that held a certain quality to it which made her sound far older than her eleven years of age.

"No harm you dropped us in an elevator three floors, we nearly got swept away by those winds, and you say you mean us no harm." John said moving forward and peering into the darkness. He could see nothing though, the space beyond was a wall of black, he couldn't even see who was standing next to him.

"That was not me, it was him, I saved you from the elevator, but my influence is limited. You see my soul was trapped here years ago when I saw my sister die at the hands of this creature. I looked into his eyes and saw the darkness that lay beyond. I never came back. Until he is destroyed I will remain here, hunted by him until I can run no longer and he takes my soul and inhabits my body. If he does that there is no telling what he can do." Mary said her voice wavering off slightly as Beth's grip relaxed on Randy's arm and he was secretly grateful for the relief.

"What is it?" Natalya asked as she to tried to see into the room but had the same luck as the others.

"It is a bad sprit, a demon that has one purpose in life and that is to bring misery and pain to those around it. For now it is trapped here in this hotel, seeking out victims that come here and stay after dark. He can only kill them though when they are asleep, when the conscious mind is not awake and he can invade their souls long enough to take their lives. He will only grow stronger with every live he takes. For now I can help restrict what he can do, like stopping the elevator, but as he grows stronger my ability to stop him will diminish and he will take you all one by one. He trapped you down here to stop you from getting the others to leave, they are all falling asleep right now I can feel it, you will have to hurry." Mary said the panic in her voice obvious as Beth moved forward into the darkness until she lost grip on Randy's hand.

"Beth don't" Randy called after her but the blonde ignored him and kept on walking.

"It's ok." She tried to reassure him but she was not finding anything in the darkness and so she stopped.

"How do we kill it?" She asked directing her voice straight out in front of her. The answering voice seemed closer as it spoke.

"You will have to trap it inside a human body, give it a chance to invade a soul, something that it has always wanted. When it has done that it will be as susceptible to death as any other living creature. Be warned though it will still possess unnatural strength and speed, as well as some ability to move things with its mind. You will have to trap the soul you wish it to take before it gets inside." Mary replied as the wind outside seemed to have stopped howling and calm was once again returned.

"You mean one of us is going to have to die to kill this thing?" Justin said not liking the idea of this one bit and wondering just whose side Mary was really on.

"I would offer up my own body, but it is not within reach. I know it is a lot to ask, but I can assure you, if you do not do this then you will die anyway, and your soul will be trapped here forever." The words stuck in Mickie's thoughts for a while. Mary was not really here with them, ok her consciousness was, but her body was probably in some hospital somewhere with machines beeping all around her. Her parents having already lost one daughter, sitting beside it, keeping a silent vigil next to her lifeless body. Unaware of the horrors their little girl was really going though.

"We'll do it." Mickie said then as Beth moved back towards them, her high heeled shoes echoing on the concrete floor as she came the sound was soft but resonated against the stone that they were probably surrounded with and it gave the room a hollow quality.

"Thank you." Mary replied as Mickie felt Justin next to her tense up and she knew he wanted to say something. Before he could voice his displeasure however Mickie spoke up.

"How do we get out of this basement though, we have been walking around in circles, and the elevator is out."

"You will have to take the sewage pipes that lead out into the bay area, then come back though the gardens. They are located in the room you were in before." Mary said as John huffed somewhere in the darkness.

"How did I know we would be going back to that stinky room. Everything I do with you lot always ends me up in the shit." He said it was a half attempt at a joke, but right now the humour was even more absent than the light.

"You must hurry, your friends are all in danger, they are going to fall asleep and then he will start killing." Mary said as her voice seemed to grow weaker.

"I will try and stall him until you get there." This time the voice sounded far away and above them. There was nothing more they could do in this room, putting off the inevitable was only going to cost them the lives of their friends and again it was Randy who moved first. Pulling open the door and letting in the dim light beyond.

"Come on." He said needing not to tell them where or how fast, merely setting off at a swift walk back towards the main chamber. He took a quick glance behind him and saw that everyone was following him. He knew they could all do this, they had to do this. This was not a situation that you could just back out of and make a run for it. Dangerous and dam well fucked up, but in the end as unavoidable as their own deaths. After all life was indeed short and no one gets out alive.

Rounding the corner Randy headed for the room which would grant them freedom, even if it was by having to crawl through a valley of shit anything had to be better than this.

It swept through the hallways and corridors of the Oceana hotel looking down upon its unsuspecting victims, waiting for the moment when they were most vulnerable. It was hungry for their lives, but the years of inactivity had left it weakened and so for now it would bide its time. The other one had managed to stop those who knew its secret from dyeing, but they were for now trapped below. It knew they would find a way up eventually, but by then it would be too late. He could feel the people already succumbing to the sleep which their corporal bodies needed unaware of the dangers which lay beyond their conscious minds.

Feeling a ripe soul it turned with the speed of lightning and adjusted its course, coming upon the room in which the sleeping person lay it went through the door. Hugging the walls and keeping in the shadows beyond the light that came in through the undrawn curtains. Its eyes flashed in the darkness as it scanned the room. There was only one occupant and they were sleeping soundly, it could hear their soft even breathing coming from the bed closest to the window. It shivered with excitement, it's almost fur like pelt shaking as it moved forward, looking down now and seeing the face of the sleeping victim. Its claws tapped with anticipation as it looked into the persons mind and saw the dreams of those who could dream. It could not dream, it did not sleep, it lived only to kill and to feed of the pain of others.

Reaching forward with one long razor sharp claw it pressed it against the sleeping victim, a quick thrust forward punctured the eye with a deadly accuracy and no sound was made. Leaning forward it opened its mouth far wider than anything nature had been able to create and placed its jaws over the face of its victim. In one ghastly sounding crunch it took the entire face into its mouth and swallowed it whole. Sending its long pointed tongue across its lips to remove anything left behind it backed away from the bed, pulling up the sheet slightly to cover up its hateful crime. It was not something it had to do. But it enjoyed the reaction from those that found the body far more when they had to reveal the horror themselves. It fed on that misery that shock and right now it was beginning to feel strong again. Moving back into the shadows and back out onto the hallway beyond it felt another victim ready for it to take.

Outside nothing seemed to move, the moon still cast is blue hue across the lawn as the night waited for the creatures that spent their time in its welcome darkness to fill it. Yet nothing moved, not even the hooting of an owl could be heard amongst the trees as they sense the evil that was lurking in the shadows this night.

Now who did I kill off, will it even matter if the others cannot get to them in time they will all die. Only a week left and I have been writing every hour I have free and yet I still am not sure I am going to do this. Reviews inspire me so tell me what you thought and I will get something done for tomorrow. Thank you for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

Extra special thank you to all those who reviewed this one is for you guys.

"I suggest everyone takes a deep breath." Randy said as he pushed on the door handle and threw the door open to the room where that horrible smell had been coming from. Everyone stood behind him, taking his advice and taking a deep breath of the last of the clean air.

"Come on, and breathe through your mouth." John said from behind Randy taking hold of Natalya's hand as the diva started to back away. The smell was making her gag, breathing though her mouth wasn't helping. Now she could actually taste the smell, and it tasted like death.

Ted ran though the hallways. He had come back from Maryse's room to find the word Mary spelt out in broken vase on his floor, and no sign of Natalya. He was worried now, as when he banged on Randy and Beth's door he also got no answer. Getting back to Maryse's room he hollered through the door and it was answered by his girlfriend who looked like she had been asleep.

"I can't find Nat, and Beth and Randy are missing." He said slightly out of breath, it wasn't this alone that had the superstar spooked, but the general feeling of wrongness that hung heavy in the air.

"What they are probably off somewhere telling spooky stories or something, you woke me up for this." Maryse snapped unhappily at her boyfriend, she had just been drifting off when he had woken her up, and now she was half dressed and pissed.

"No not just that I found something weird in my room to." Ted said looking around and wondering why no one else had come out of their room at all the noise.

"Oh and what is that, porcelain cat speaking to you is it." Maryse mocked him. Ted had told her about the falling vase earlier but she had not taken it seriously. Making fun of Ted being spooked by inanimate objects.

"No the broken pieces were on the floor again, this time they spelt out the word Mary, I am telling you something is up." As Ted said it a loud bang came from down the corridor. Both wrestlers froze, Maryse gripped the door frame as Ted spun around to face in the direction of the sound. Neither of them said anything but both moved forward. Maryse reached out for Ted's hand as they made their way along the corridor. The lights flickered slightly and Ted stopped again and clutched on to Maryse's hand tightly.

"What is going on Ted." Maryse hissed as they came upon an open doorway. Neither of them knew whose room it was, but inside was dark.

"I don't know but we need to check this out." He said not wanting to go in the room but knowing not to could prove far more dangerous. Stepping across the threshold Ted moved towards the bed where a flash of something caught his eye.

"Holy shit!" Ted exclaimed as whatever it was that had been in the room dashed past them brushing up against Maryse and causing her to grab her arm in pain. Looking down at her arm she saw three long scratches. They were not deep, but they stung terribly. It was not the scratches themselves that were causing Ted the most alarm though, it was what had caused them.

"My God Ted what was that." Maryse said trembling as Ted held on to her looking out into the corridor but seeing nothing. He then turned to the bed and saw that it was in fact occupied. He recognised the figure by the black hair that sat shoulder length. It was Phil, and Ted knew that Justin was sharing with Phil, but like Beth and Randy he too seemed to be missing. Having seen what he had seen though Ted thought it may be better to be missing than here right now.

"What's wrong with him?" Maryse said as she watched Ted approach the bed. He promptly bent over and vomited onto the dark carpet beside the bed. Maryse went to rush over to him to help, but Ted stood up quickly and backed her away from the faceless form of their friend. Whatever he and Maryse had stumbled upon they had been too late to save Phil.

"Don't Maryse, you really don't want to see that." Ted said moving Maryse out of the room, leaving the door open Ted moved the blonde down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"We need to tell Vince about here, we all need to leave, and we need to go now." Ted said as Maryse merely nodded. All the proof she needed was the sting currently spreading out from her arm and up to her shoulder. Steeping on to the elevator Ted pushed the button for the first floor and the doors closed. Maryse turned to him her blue eyes full of fear as Ted tried to comfort her by taking both of her hands into his.

"He had no face, Phil had no face." Maryse said it was not a question but a statement of fact, one Ted couldn't even try and deny as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the first floor.

Mickie stood up straight after emptying the contents of her stomach out on to the filthy floor. She whipped her lips and attempted to get rid of the acrid taste by spitting it away but it clung there, much like a rancid smell in the room. They hadn't even entered the main tunnel yet, that was just beyond them. It was dark and small, sitting low in one corner of the room, the smell was only growing stronger as they approached it. It was also clear that they would have to crawl through the tunnel. The light from the room could only penetrate a small amount into the tunnel and as Randy drew closer and bent down to check out the inside he realised they were going to have to do most of this blind.

"God I hope we don't get trapped in there." Beth said crouching down next to him and peering into the hole. The smell was making her feel pretty sick, but she was getting used to its slowly. It was all around them now and there was no escaping it.

"Don't you dare say that Beth, god don't even think it." Justin said moving up behind them so they were all piled around the entrance, none of them wanting to go in there.

"Ok time to go." John said making the first move this time, he was shaking and breathing rapidly but he also wanted to get it over with, he was not good in small spaces, but right now there was no other choice, and if he was going to do this he didn't want too much time to think about it. Moving into the darkness feeling slime and other things under his hands and knees that he didn't even want to think about he crawled forward at a brisk pace. He could hear the others following him. He could feel the presence of someone close behind him, here their breathing and feel the heat from their body. It was both comforting and disturbing at the same time. His mind kept thinking about what if this was not one of his friends, what if they had been picked off one by one, and the thing that was following him now, blowing its hot breath across his buttocks was the beast. Stopping abruptly the person behind him crashed into him. Their head colliding with his rear end and the ooph that came from them told John that it was in fact Randy who had followed him into the tunnel.

"What is it?" Randy asked thinking John had seen something up ahead, although that would be impossible seeing as the tunnel was pitch black.

"Nothing thought I heard something." John lied not wanting to tell his friend about his sudden fear of what was behind him.

"Oh ok well lets get the hell out of here it stinks in here." Randy said as the sound of someone gagging could be heard again.

"Yeah please." That was Beth this time and she sounded pretty sick and John guessed that it was her who he had heard gagging. Moving onwards again he felt the ground slope slightly downwards and he knew they must be getting close to the opening near the beach. He could even feel a slight breeze on his face.

"I think we are almost there." He called back as he put his hand into something that made a squelching noise. He lifted his hand and looked down, realising that he could see better now, light was obviously coming in from somewhere. He could see what looked like some kind of animal that had obviously crawled in here to get out of the rain and had been summarily killed. Its entire head was missing, and it had been sliced open. John felt the bile rising in his throat but he managed to hold on to his dinner.

"Careful guys there is a dead animal up here." He called back warning them of the creature as he moved forward once more and finally out into the crisp night. Standing upright he waited for his friends to join him.

Ted and Maryse knocked on Stephanie's and Paul's door, they waited for ages until Paul opened the door looking none to impressed.

"What is it?" He said rubbing his eyes as he stared down at the pair in front of him and they looked back, the fear on their faces gave the large man pause.

"We have seen something Paul, and Phil is dead." Ted said lifting up Maryse's arm and showing the retired wrestler her injury.

"What is going on?" Stephanie enquired as she came to the door. She looked down at Maryse's arm and then back up, her face was slightly pale as Paul covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you sure Phil is dead, this isn't some prank?" He said still clinging onto the notion that this was just not happening.

"He had no face man, he is a goner, and I am telling you whatever is doing this is no human, it was like a black shadow with big green eyes." Ted said now moving from foot to foot ad Paul grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on.

"We have to tell Vince now, we need to get everyone out of here." Paul said not sure what to believe, he was fairly certain that at the very least someone was running around killing his friends and they needed to either get the hell out or call the police.

"Just let me grab the key, dad wears ear plugs he won't hear us knocking." Stephanie said as she too grabbed hold of a jacket and picked up the master set of keys for the hotel. She then followed Maryse and Ted into the hallway her eyes watching the blood trickle down Maryse's arm as they moved back towards the end of the hallway and Vince's room. The marks looked like deep cat scratches, long and straight, but spanning the entire circumference of the blonde bicep.

"You should get that looked at." Stephanie said as they got to Vince's door and she moved passed the others to open it.

"And I will as soon as we are out of here." Maryse replied as Stephanie knocked once to make sure her father wasn't still awake but as expected she got no reply. She looked at her husband before walking into the room, he looked both shocked and afraid as Stephanie called out to her father who still did not reply.

"Hey dad wake up." She called now walking briskly over to the bed with every intention of shaking him awake if she had to. This was not right, there was something about the air now, it had a quality to it that was almost electric, it crackled with the tension coming from them all now as Stephanie got to the bed and looked down at the covered face of her father.

"Daddy?" she said pulling the cover back to reveal where his face should have been as the door slammed closed behind them.

I know a cliff-hanger, like you're not used to it by now, what can I say you git to end the chapter somewhere and that seemed like a good point. Please inform me of your reading pleasure by hitting the review button and more on the way tomorrow. Thank you for reading XxX


	9. Chapter 9

I am going to have to be a writing machine. Please enjoy this one and don't be stingy with the feedback. Warning scenes of violence and swearing to follow you have been warned.

_Nietzshe: 'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.'_

John waited for what was only moments, but passed by for what seemed like a life time. The night air was cold, and the slight breeze from the ocean was causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. Or at least that's what John chose to believe when he felt his skin crawl and a shiver run down his spine. One by one his friends emerged from that dark hole than ran under the cliff face, the smell was now being carried away on the ocean air but the freshness of the night did little to calm the nerves of the small group gathered on the northern beach.

"Now what?" Natalya asked looking back up the hill to the hotel. It was perhaps two hundred yards away, they were facing the rear gardens, but the crawl through that dark pipe had seemed far longer.

"We go back and warn the others." Justin said, brushing dirt off his knees, but really he was only smudging it further into his jeans. Looking down at the sodden material Justin felt a wave of anger far beyond what a few simple stains should have caused him. He kicked at the sand, sending spray up into the air and causing Mickie to have to back away so she wouldn't get covered in it.

"Dam this, dam it to hell." He said turning from the group and placing his head in his hands and shaking it from side to side. Mickie walked up behind him and placed her palm in between his shoulder blades. She softly rubbed the warm skin beneath his shirt but offered no further comfort. There was neither the time or any sufficient amount of comfort to offer, they all knew they had to go now, or there would be no going at all. It was something they all felt, it was not something they could touch or see, but a feeling of time slipping away, that something bad was happening and they had to stop it. If this feeling was coming from Mary none of them said it out loud.

It was Beth who moved first, silently making her way up the hill and back towards the gardens, she didn't once look behind her to see if the rest of them were following, she simply knew it to be true. Finally placing her foot on solid ground, the sand giving way to grass she did check behind her, not to see who was there, but to simply take in the view of the world, a world that suddenly seemed far more dangerous than on previous inspections.

"We should try the doors to the dining hall, as far as I remember no one locked them after we used them to get back in before." John said as he was the last to join the others on the lawn and a simple nod from Beth was all that was needed as they headed across the grass and into the grounds of the hotel.

Ted and Maryse jumped when the door banged shut, Paul was too busy holding onto his wife who had almost fainted at the sight of her father with no face. It took them both a few moments to realise what was going on. Ted had ran to the door not a few moments after it had closed so abruptly, pulling on the handle and using all his strength to open the bulky wooden structure.

"It's stuck." He said finally turning to the others as Maryse approached him and tried the door for herself. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, but she had to try it anyway. As though this situation wasn't real enough she had to confirm it in her mind.

"Here." Paul said taking the master keys out of his wife's limp hand and passing them to Maryse who slotted the key into the door and turned the big heavy key trying to force the lock back. Listing for the click as the bolt undid Ted waited hands clasped and foot tapping on the ground. Yet all that followed the sliding of the key into the metal was silence. Maryse's fingers were turning pale as she tried to twist the key beyond the point of no return and Ted finally placed his hand on her wrist and shook his head.

"It's not good, don't break it." He said not removing his hand from hers as he retracted the key and took it from Maryse.

"I have to get out of here, I can't stay in this room with him like that." Stephanie said glancing back at her father, but quickly averting her gaze when she caught sight of the blood around the pillow.

"Well we aren't getting out that way." Ted said having no desire to remain in a room with a dead body either. Catching Paul's eye Ted noted the panic barely hidden there, worried glances exchanged both men started to turn away from each other, for to look at one another any longer would only prove pointless. Escape from this room was their only priority now and their options were limited.

"This is only the first floor you know, we could climb out of the window." Ted said finally getting an idea as he moved over to the bay window overlooking the rear of the house. He pulled at the handle and this time the window opened easily. The chill of the night seeped into the room as soon as the glass was pushed outwards in its frame. Ted peered down over the edge and saw that it was maybe twenty feet to the bottom. Not really jumping height unless you wanted a pair of broken ankles but they could lower the girls down at least.

"Paul grab the sheets off the other bed, we can lower the girls down and then maybe us two can climb out." Ted suggested as the big man nodded quickly and passed Stephanie to Maryse. Both girls looked at one another, their eyes speaking the volumes that their voices could not muster as Paul stripped off the bed and handed the remnants to Ted who tied them together. Having got enough to easily reach the ground he beckoned Stephanie over. It was best she went first. Not only did she know the number for the bus company, but she was also the most distressed about being in the room.

"Slip your arms through here." Ted said gently as Stephanie raised her arms and Ted secured the knot as Paul grabbed hold of the end of the bed sheet and braced himself against the wall.

"It will all be ok honey, once you're down we will send Maryse." He said looking briefly at the French Canadian and then back at his wife. She merely nodded and sat on the window ledge. It looked so high from where she sat, but right now the need to be out of the room, was far greater than the fear of falling.

"Ok Stephanie we have got you." Ted said holding on to the bed sheet also as Stephanie moved out over the ledge and the boys took her weight. The rope began to lower her slowly, Stephanie tried not to look down, but the urge was too great. The decent was not quick enough and too fast all at once and all Stephanie wanted was for this nightmare to be over.

"Ok down slowly Paul." Ted said letting the bed sheet slide through his hands only a fraction at a time as Paul replied in a none to impressed tone.

"I know that is my wife we are dangling out of a window." Maryse had moved back away from the open window, keeping out of the way. Her body was shaking, but not from the cold. She felt odd, like she was seeing things from a distance. Noise seemed to filter out until there was no sound left, and she could see Ted's lips moving but could not here what h was saying. Then there was another voice, it was hollow, soothing and terrifying at the same time. It was also coming from somewhere within her. The scratches on her arm began to sting painfully, almost to the point where she wanted to fall over. Clutching onto the table just within her reach Maryse almost fell forward until the pain suddenly stopped. Spying a letter opener on the table Maryse picked it up and looked at the sliver blade glint in the light from the moon.

Turning the knife over in her hand she could see that it was wicked sharp, the handle made of what looked like ivory, but was probably imitation was smooth and silky in her hand. She gripped the knife tightly and moved towards Paul who had his back to her. She wrapped one hand around his chest and the other, the one baring the knife slid across his throat in one swift movement. Maryse watched the man crumple before her, clutching at his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the blood rushing from the wound. Maryse turned her attention to Ted now as he was struggling to hold on to Stephanie and see what was going on with Paul. Maryse could see the look of confusion and fear in the man's eyes. She also enjoyed the irony in the situation. If he let go of Stephanie she would die. If he didn't he would die and she would also die anyway. A small smile that felt so unlike her own played at the blondes lips. she used the sleeve of her pyjama top to wipe off Paul's blood from the knife. Ted's eyes flashed with fear as he watched her do it. Maryse could see him speaking to her, but she could hear nothing. His lips moved as in slow motion as she lunged forward and stuck the knife right into his chest. She watched the light go out in Ted's eyes and even as he took his last breath, Maryse knew Ted did not believe she was really going to do it.

The thud from outside the window moved her, retracting the knife from Ted's chest as he to slumped lifeless to the ground Maryse moved towards the window and peered over the edge. She could see Stephanie's body on its side unmoving, the make shift rope had dropped beside her in a pile as it continued to fall after her and had landed in a heap. Maryse didn't think twice before tipping herself over the edge of the window. The voice inside her telling her what a good girl she had been until the abrupt stop at the bottom forced the voice out of the blondes head forever.

The sound of Maryse's skull splitting open on the concrete slab below caused Beth to look up for the first time. She had been concentrating on where she was headed in the darkness. Trying to avoid bushes and trees, left over garden equipment, and keep half an eye out for danger.

Beth saw nothing at first, the noise was strange though as the night was so still it had been the only thing they had heard since exiting the sewage pipe..

"What in the world was that?" Mickie said, moving up beside the powerful blonde as Beth placed her hand on Mickie's shoulder.

"I'm not sure but wasn't that deer bush by the pond before?" Beth said assuming she was going mad until Mickie also froze beside her.

"Umm yeah, and the elephant was not in the centre of the lawn." She replied backing up slightly into Randy's solid chest as he had come forward to see what all the fuss was about.

"Umm the trees are moving." Beth said to him as Randy kept hold of Mickie as the blonde to back up until she was also within his reach.

"What, that's, you know what never mind." Randy corrected himself. Nothing about this night had ever been possible. If paintings could change at whim, and showers rain blood, why couldn't bushes made to look like animals move.

"Shit!" Natalya exclaimed as she turned around to find the lion not ten feet from where they were standing. John had taken hold of her hand pulling her towards him as the six of them gathered in an open space almost in the middle of the lawn. Each facing outwards, each looking at their own misshapen bush sculpture. Randy was almost face to face with a bald eagle, its wings the span of his entire body, claws out stretched ready to clasp hold of its prey.

"What I wouldn't give for a hedge trimmer right now." He said to no one in particular as they all banded together looking out and hoping that these creatures wouldn't suddenly come to life.

Ok five days to go and who knows I am doing my best though and I hope you are still enjoying it. Thank you for reading XxX


	10. Chapter 10

I have a feeling this is not going to be done on time, but here is another chapter please enjoy.

She could feel it, closer now all around, like its presence was in every room, every corridor. It had killed and more than one, it was stronger, stronger than she and now she was trapped inside the hotel, unable to see beyond its walls. Mary could no longer feel the presence of the people she was counting on to end this nightmare. She had lost them, maybe even to the demon which kept her here and there was nothing she could do about it. The darkness was closing in again as it forced her back into her own unconscious mind, back to the night where she lost her sister and the world she had known had changed forever. Her world now shrinking to the size of a single building one that until now had remained empty for almost thirty years. The life that Mary had craved for had returned, but with it had only brought more death and had forced her back into the darkness.

Beth held tightly to Randy's hand, it seemed that if they watched the demonic sculptures they did not move. They chose only the moments of distraction to approach further, to practice their ominous approach only under the cover of immunity. Their bodies misshapen from not being trimmed, their strange poses never changing, but the closeness of them an undeniable fact. Whatever had brought them here, moved them to surround the six people currently trapped between their sharp branches was for the moment distracted by something else. The sculptures were once again frozen, merely staring back at the six with their overgrown eyes.

Randy squeezed Beth's hand back as the blonde moved forward and reached out to the bush shaped like a horse closest to her.

"Beth no!" He hissed at her but it was too late her hand fell against the soft leaves on its nose and even the night seemed to hold its breath as her fingers stroked the foliage. Nothing moved, not even the other sculptures as all eyes fell on Beth as she lowered her hand and turned to look at Randy.

"I think it's ok." She said as he nodded at her briefly and she moved forward and slipped between two of the bushes. Randy followed her as the rest quickly did the same, moving across the lawn at a flat out run now not daring to look behind them. Reaching the concrete steps at the base of the veranda Mickie turned around and saw that everything was just as it should have been. The animal sculptures had returned to their former positions and if she was not certain that she had seen what she had seen, Mickie would have been whipping her eyes and looking for the nearest place to pinch herself. This was no dream however and Natalya's small scream affirmed that as Mickie turned her head along with the rest of the group to what had cause Natalya to make such a noise.

"My god Maryse!" John said dashing over to the fallen wrestler as Justin was not far behind crashed passed him as he spotted Stephanie a few feet away. Beth and Mickie took hold of the pale looking Natalya as the diva tried to catch her breath. The blood had rushed from her face and she was feeling incredibly light headed. It was obvious Maryse was dead. Her skull was split open, bits of bone and brain floated in the red pool of blood that had gathered around the former diva. The sight had not only caught Natalya off guard, but had also sickened her. She could still taste the metallic scent of copper from the blood, the smell carrying on the still air as Justin called for help.

"Hey guys I need help here, Stephanie is still alive!" Randy and Mickie were over to him fist as Beth stayed with Natalya and John covered Maryse up with her own cardigan.

"Looks like she has a broken leg, and a pretty nasty bump on the head." Mickie said as Randy picked up the bed sheet that was in a crumpled heap next to her.

"Looks like they were lowering themselves out of the window, I guess Stephanie must have been closer to the ground than Maryse when she fell." Randy said looking up and spying the open window on the first floor. It didn't make sense that both women were down here, one having fallen from the window the other probably from being let go half way down. That was until Randy realised that whomever was holding the makeshift rope was probably dead, along with Maryse.

"Come on we need to get Stephanie inside and off this clod floor. Then we need to stabilize her leg." He said quickly looking around for something to move her with. The woman was still unconscious and right now it was probably for the best. The leg was broken badly and would be extremely painful. It also was a possibility she had damaged her spine in some way and moving her could prove to be more dangerous. Right now though they had no choice, if they didn't get inside and get everyone out they would all be dead before the sun came up.

"Here." Beth said passing him the bare rose trellis from the side of the stone steps. It wasn't great but on its side it would support Stephanie for the fifty yard journey to the doors.

"Great you three get inside and make sure the coast is clear, me John and Justin will sort out Stephanie." Randy said giving Beth's hand a quick caress as their fingers brushed. Their eyes met for only a second as Beth nodded and took Natalya by the hand. Mickie joined them and the girls headed off towards the floor to ceiling glass doors under the veranda.

Mickie was the first to reach the doors as Beth spoke to Natalya who was still looking kind of pale and Mickie was worried that the woman was losing her mind. Mickie was surprised that she wasn't losing her mind herself. With all that had gone on here tonight she was wondering how any of them had managed to hold on to their sanity. Not looking back at the boys while they got Stephanie on to their makeshift back board, Mickie pulled open the double doors and stepped inside. The hotel was quite, eerily so. Considering there was a dead body outside and one not so dead, but almost Mickie would have through someone would have heard something and come running.

Beth and Natalya steeped through next lining up alongside Mickie as they scanned the room, which appeared to be exactly the same as before. No furniture, and the smell of paint clung in the air, it was however a distinct improvement on the smell of blood and Natalya seemed to relax slightly at last.

"Ok they are coming, Mickie grab that door and hold it open." Beth said as she took a quick look out of the window and saw the guys hoist Stephanie into the air and begin to move.

"I will go and get the door at the end." Natalya said moving across the room and opening up the main entrance way into the lobby. It didn't take them long to get Stephanie inside, moving swiftly across the room and into the lobby where they made a beeline for the lounge looking for a good warm place to set Stephanie down. Beth trotted on ahead of them opening the door to the spacious lounge and letting them past before following with Mickie and Natalya. Beth took a brief look back and up the stairs, she couldn't believe no one had heard them and come to find out what was going on. The conclusion that the blonde had come to was far too horrible to speak out loud and yet she felt like they all knew it to be true. No one had come to see what was going on, because no one had been left alive to hear it.

Kelly woke up to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her. She had been in a light sleep, jumping at every noise, her heart pounding a mile a minute at every creak the hotel had made. And to top it all Mickie had not come back to their room yet. She hadn't even phoned Kelly to let her know she was ok. It seemed however that her caution was finally proving to be a good thing. As she woke the sharp claws ready to rip her eyes out retracted. The shadow that fell across her retreated but not fully. It moved back into the darkness, but Kelly could still see its eyes. She made to scream but no sound came out, a barely audible squeak was all that left the blondes lips as her muscles refused to do what her mind was telling them. 'get up, run' was what she was screaming inside, yet still she remained pinned to the bed staring at those eyes.

Her paralysis suddenly ended as the thing smiled, its razor sharp fangs visible for a moment and Kelly's limbs all reacted at once. Nearly tripping over her own feet, Kelly stumble to the door and pulled it open. Dashing outside and colliding with the opposite wall in her haste. Her bruised shoulder barely registering pain as she rushed along the hallway and spotted the sign for the stairs. Not thinking about it she yanked open the doorway and rushed down the hard concrete steps. The feeling that something had followed her into the stairwell was not just that of her imagination. Looking back up into the dimly it hallway she could see a black shape flitting from shadow to shadow. It was impossible to tell what this thing actually looked like. The images that Kelly's brain supplied were enough however to get her jumping down the stairs two at a time. The need to be out of the enclosed space was huge now. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and a cold sweat appeared on her forehead. On drop slid down and into her eye. Momentarily blinding her until she swiped at the salty mixture an d cleared her vision.

It was just in time as she spotted the sign for the lobby and she yanked open the door and crashed into the main stairway. Falling onto her knees, Kelly felt the carpet bite into her skin and a burning sensation followed soon after. Kelly managed to catch her breath and stagger to her feet, looking behind her the door which she had just come through remained closed and her voice finally returned.

"Help, somebody!" she yelled down into the lobby moving forwards slowly, her body protesting at the battering it had taken on her flight from her room.

"Please something is coming!" she virtually screamed as a door opened below her. Darting her eyes from the door to the bottom of the stairs she saw the dark shadow move across the small window and she stepped backwards. Almost coming to the edge of the stairway the shout from below stopped her.

"Kelly watch out!" It was Mickie and Kelly felt relief wash through her as she looked down and saw not only her but Beth, Randy, Justin and John also. The five of them stood at the bottom of the stirs looking up at the blonde who sagged against the hand railing and looked back down at them.

"Something is coming guys." She said starting to walk down the stairway as Mickie started to walk up it. A flash of black and a blast of wind stopped Mickie in her tracks and caused Kelly to fall backwards onto her arse.

"Run Kelly!" Beth shouted spotting the thing in the corner, hiding in the shadow of the wall as Kelly struggled to her feet. It was however too late, the black mass in the corner moved with the speed of lighting, and Kelly was dangling in mid-air by her throat. Her legs kicked body shaking hands clutching at her throat as the black entity behind her held her tight and looked down at them with green evil eyes.

"I am going to send you all mad, then I am going to kill you all." It said its voice was empty hollow, neither male or female and came from a place that sounded far away. Kelly's eyes opened wide for a moment before the creature turned her head sharply and snapped her head off in one motion. The ripping of muscle and bone was heard by everyone standing at the bottom of the stairs. Standing together they clung on to one another as Kelly's head bounced down the steps, the eyes open, face holding the last expression ever to cross her face. It was one of shock and fear, but most of all, one that didn't believe this was happening. The head came to a stop at Beth's feet and the blonde took half a step backwards into Randy's waiting arms. They looked up together but the thing had vanished back into the shadows.

Please hit the review button and make me update this quickly I know I am running out of time but I am determined to get this finished. Thank you all so much for the comments so far they have been wonderful. Thank you for reading XxX


	11. Chapter 11

One day to go will I do it I doubt it but I won't be far off, anyway fingers crossed let the terrifying commence. Once again I have to warn you about string language and scenes of violence, please read at your own risk.

Natalya stayed with Stephanie while the others went to investigate the shouting coming from outside, Although the diva was not technically alone it sure felt that way. Stephanie was still unconscious, she had not moved a muscle since they had found her, and if it wasn't for the stead rise and fall of the woman's chest Natalya would have thought her dead. Hearing the cries from outside Natalya stood up and walked over towards the door. Her hand on the handle to open it she stopped mid stride at the sound of a hoarse voice calling for her husband.

"Paul, where are you please." Stephanie crooked out as Natalya for the moment forgetting the turmoil outside of the room returned to the panic stricken woman on the sofa.

"It hurts, please, it hurts so much." Stephanie cried as Natalya bent down and took hold of Stephanie's out stretched hand. The woman clutched on tightly to her, far tighter than Natalya thought possible in the woman's weakened state. Her finger nails dug in tightly to the back of Natalya's hand and she could feel the skin begin to give way underneath.

"Steph, let go your hurting me." Natalya said trying to prize her hand lose from the death grip Stephanie had on it. Finally managing to slip her appendage free Natalya stepped back from Stephanie who was sobbing into the pillow below her head and she felt suddenly guilty. It had become hard to tell what was real and what was just the work of their imaginations. Looking at Stephanie now the tears that fell from hey eyes and ran it rivulets down her cheeks. One stopping and pooling what must have me uncomfortably in her ear, the other falling and creating a wet patch on the pillow, were more real than anything else.

Moving forward again Natalya crouched down beside the sofa and laid her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. The contact did nothing to appease the woman however and her body shook with the silent tears still falling from her eyes.

"My dad is dead, and Paul is to I know it, he would never have let me fall." She said a conviction in her voce Natalya had only ever heard from someone who was certain of what they were saying. It was a conclusion they had all silently come to when they had found Maryse's dead body on the pavement outside. Stephanie had merely given voice to the thought, and yet it made it so much more true.

"I know, but we are still here and we need to see who else is still alive." Natalya replied as the door to the lounge opened and everyone rushed back inside. Randy slammed the door closed and put a prolific end to the piece that had held if only for a moment inside the lounge.

"Kelly is dead and whatever this thing is, it is not human." John said coming up to stand next to Natalya who was still keeping her eye on Stephanie.

"You saw it?" she asked looking around at all five faces for an description but no one was forth coming.

"We saw its eyes and heard it speak, kind of. It was just this black mass that seemed to float about." Justin said pacing the room and coming to stop next to the grandfather clock that stood against the rear wall. His rubbed his hands on his face and took in a deep breath. Mickie moved over to join him, taking a quick look down at Stephanie who she realised was awake. Placing her hands on Justin's and giving it a light squeeze she addressed the crying woman on the sofa.

"Stephanie we need to know if you can get us out of here, if you can call the bus back to come and collect everyone." Mickie said, but she knew that there were not many people left to save. In fact she suspected the only people left alive were in this room.

"Yeah the number is in my room on the first floor, but they won't come back until morning whatever. Their office doesn't open until eight." She said trying to sit up and only managing to cause herself more pain. The pain crossed her face and Natalya bent down to help prop her up. John assisted her moving Stephanie so she was leaning back against the cushions legs out stretched in front of her.

"We won't survive the night in here will we?" It was not so much a question more a rhetorical one, it was also something that none of them wanted to answer anyway so no one did. The silence that hung in the air was not a comfortable one. Everyone knew apart from Stephanie that was how this was supposed to end. One of them was going to have to let the devil in, and die.

Mary fought her way back to the surface, she could feel the people back inside the hotel and she knew she had to help them. She at least owed her sister that much, even if it meant her death, this was not living anyway, living only in the darkness in his shadow was no life and if this was how it was supposed to end then so be it. Breaking her cover of the darkness where she had hidden for so long Mary flew though the corridors of the all to familiar hotel and stopped outside the room where it had all started. Floating through the door, no longer needing to open them Mary looked at the beds, clothes littered one of them. The suitcase remained open and empty, the clothes belonged to a woman. Summer dresses, high heeled shoes and several tank tops lay scattered around the bed. Obviously cleaned up in haste for some reason the occupants never got a chance to put everything away. Moving into the bathroom, Mary looked over the sink, nothing was there now. It used to have her and her sisters toothbrush standing on it, there to remind them to brush their teeth before bed. A small sad smile crossed her face as she turned to look at the bath tub. The smile fell from her lips almost immediately as she saw the crimson splashes that covered the rim and sides of the tub. She understood now why these people had left in such haste.

It had been back to this room, it had come here for a reason and that reason was to start where it had left off. Turning from the room Mary moved back into the bedroom and brushed passed the bed when she heard something hit the floor. Looking behind her and seeing the open wallet on the floor she realised she recognised the man in the photo. Unable to bend down and return it to its owner Mary moved back out of the room and looked briefly at the door before floating back along the corridor and trying to sense where they were.

"If we are going to do this I suggest we do it here." Beth said finally after what seemed like a very long silence. They had all been thinking the same thing, this was not a case of if they were going to do this, it was just when.

"Do what?" Stephanie said the pain in her leg had kept her from hearing most of the conversation about the creature and Kelly's death. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness. Now she was awake and didn't like what she was hearing.

"Fine, but who, I mean we haven't really talked this through you know." Randy said moving up to Beth and placing his hand on her upper arm. The silent message being he didn't want it to be her.

"I would suggest we draw lots but that seems so callous when we know this is probably going to cost someone's life." She said not looking at Randy. Beth was still feeling responsible for all this coming about in the first place. She knew she had to put herself forward for the job. No matter how much it would hurt Randy. It was the right thing to do.

"I'll do it." The voice came from the sofa, everyone turned their head to look at Stephanie and the shock registered on all their faces. She barely knew what they were on about but she knew enough to know this was suicide.

"What, but Stephanie, your injured there is no way to tell if one of us, who is healthy would get out of this alive, let alone you." Natalya said as Stephanie turned over slightly, the pain flashed across her face momentarily before she controlled it. The resolution in her eyes was easy for the six people in the room to see clearly.

"It took my dad, my husband and nearly killed me, I want to do this, I need to do this." She said and right now nobody was arguing. If they looked at this objectively it made sense that someone who was already injured badly should do it. Not only did they know if they could get Stephanie out before either the head injury or infection from that broken leg set in, but it would also make the demon weaker once it possessed her. The only problem was how did you look at something objectively when it was your friends life that you were talking about.

"I think we have to consider this." Mickie said not letting go of Justin's hand and not breaking eye contact with Stephanie either. It was hardly the seal of death that was not going to be mention by anyone in giving the go ahead for Stephanie to do this, but it was enough. They all knew at that moment what was going to happen, they just didn't know how to go about getting the demon to possess her.

"If anyone is a practicing medium now is the time to speak up." John said his attempt to lighten the mood only partially lifting the weight that had descended upon all of their shoulders . No one spoke up though as expected and they all looked to one another for inspiration. It came however in the form none of them had expected. A thud from across the room made them all jump, turning towards the sound Beth saw a book case where a single book had fallen from its dusty shelves. It had fallen open, cover up and she moved towards it. Randy followed her while the others remained in the light of the room.

Bending down Beth picked up the book, careful not to change the page that it had fallen open on. She knew for some reason this was a sign, one that they had been waiting for. She didn't know how but she suspected she knew who.

"Demonic intrusions" she read off the front cover before turning the book over and looking at the page laid before her.

"To summon a demon, rituals and requirements of summoning a hostile demon with the intention of expelling it." Beth read aloud as she and Randy moved back towards the group who had now gathered closer to Stephanie and were either sitting on the various sofa's or perched on the arms. Justin and Mickie sat to Stephanie's left on a two seater. Sitting close holding hands, Mickie was looking at Justin but his gaze was directed at the two people who had joined them and now sat down on the only available chair. John was sat on the arm rest of the chair Natalya had sat in, she was facing the chair that Beth now perched on and read down the page.

"For this ritual you will need to create a circle of blood, trapping the demonic soul within, then the incantation must be read aloud and repeated until the demon has entered the circle." Beth looked up as the rest of the group all looked back at her. It was Randy who stood up. walking over to the door he opened it and looked outside. Nothing was moving beyond the walls of the lounge and he closed it again quickly.

"We need to do this now, has anyone got a knife?" He said looking from one face to another but they all shook their heads.

"I will go to the kitchen." John said but Natalya grabbed his arm.

"No way I just know you won't be coming back, here try this." She said pulling out the clip from her hair and snapping off the metal clip that held it together. The broken edged was sharp and it glinted slightly in the light. Randy took it from her and moved across the room to switch of the main light. The room was cast in shadows, the mood filling it with a blue glow that seemed both grounding and unearthly at the same time. Pulling the sharp edge of the ruined hair clip across his palm a small welt of blood began to surface in the cut. It stung but not badly so and he passed the clip on to Justin who did the same. Walking around the sofa that Stephanie sat on Randy dripped his blood down on to the carpet. Justin having given Mickie the blade followed him making the stain brighter and more defined.

The act continued until all six had shed blood to create the circle that now surrounded Stephanie. she was half sat, half lying on the sofa. Propped up by cushions and her elbow she turned to look at Beth who had sat back down the book spread out on her lap.

"Do it." She said simply as Beth turned her eyes to the page and took in a deep breath.

"Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias."

The wind blew up inside the room, Randy took hold of Beth's hand and held on tightly.

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop Beth"

Well now almost there, and one day to go. Please DO NOT read that incantation out loud it is a real demon summoning spell and I do not want to be responsible for anyone being haunted. Please let me know how I am doing and I will with all my efforts get another chapter up tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading XxX


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so one day late, I hope that you can forgive me, but I wanted this done right, not done quickly and so hence the delay. Please note chapter contains bad language and scenes of violence.

The wind blew the pages of the book obscuring Beth's view for a moment, the break in the incantation however seemed to be enough. The windows overlooking the garden imploded, showering them all with glass and the little shards cut into everyone's exposed skin.

"It's trying to distract you keep reading!" Randy yelled as the wind gusted around the room. He held the book open for Beth who started from the beginning again. The wind sounded almost angry, like it was howling in pain, the voices of the many merged into one until none was recognisable. Only the tone was familiar and that was the tone of pain and fear.

"You have to stop its getting angry we are all going to die!" Natalya cried as she tried to stand up, to get to Beth and rip that book right from her friend's hands. John's grip on her shoulder's prevented her from moving however and she turned to look at him.

"We need to leave now, we are all going to die!" she shouted at him, trying to get him to see sense but the superstar was having none of it.

"If that's what's written then that's what's written." He said keeping his grip on Natalya, knowing that they had to go through with this, it was the only way. There was no going back now, no giving up, they had summoned the demon to them and that was exactly what they were getting.

Justin gripped hold of Mickie's hand tightly, holding on to her as though to let her go would mean she would blow away. Justin had never been a believer before now, he had always thought of ghost and goblins as stories made up to scared children. That the afterlife was nothing more than the end of your existence, but now he knew better. There was something beyond what he could touch, hear and see, and right now he didn't like it one bit. He could still here Beth's voice over the wail of the wind but just barely, but it was Mickie who's voice came through the loudest.

"I'm scared." She said so no one else could here, but Justin didn't need her to tell him that, the tremble in her body was enough for him to know he was not alone in his fear.

"I know hold on this should all be over soon." He said back bending down to her ear so she would not miss his words. All at once the wind seemed to die down slightly, the noise was not so all encompassing and Beth's chant grew louder.

"You dare summon me to this body, you are not strong enough to trap me here." It was it's voice hollow empty, but obviously angry at what they were trying to do.

"Maybe not alone, we need to all say the words!" Beth said holding out the book so that Randy could also read the text.

"Come on gather round" She continued as the pair of them began to chant. Mickie and Justin were over in a moment and their voices joined that of Beth and Randy's.

John had to drag Natalya forwards somewhat but she finally came as the demon hovered in the centre of the room. Its eyes blazing brightly, its lips peeled back to revel it's fangs and they knew as soon as John and Natalya joined the chorus of voices they had got it.

It's form shivered and then disappeared from view. The wind died altogether and silence washed over them as all at once they stopped reading and waited. Looking over at Stephanie who appeared to be unconscious on the sofa Beth felt Mickie's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Do you think it left?" she asked cautiously, but Beth did not know the answer to that question. Mickie looked form John to Justin then finally to Natalya who was shaking so hard Mickie could even see it from this distance. The blondes hands were clutched together the knuckles turning white as she gripped so hard. Her face twisted in a expression of fear and anticipation. Mickie could see that same look on John's face as he placed his hand over that of Natalya's and loosened the grip she had there.

"I think we can safely assume that if it has gone, it has not gone far, we need to finish this." Randy said looking from the book to Stephanie then back again.

"Maybe we have the wrong spell, check the others" Randy said to Beth as the blonde flicked over a few pages but found nothing of interest. She knew it was the right incantation, Mary would not have shown it to them if it were wrong. The girl had as much to lose as they did in this, and Beth had a sneaking suspicion that it had indeed worked.

"I think it's in Steph, I think it is just hiding though, because it knows its vulnerable." She said standing up and moving towards the sofa, careful not to touch the ring of blood that held the demon if it was in fact inside trapped.

"Beth" Mickie warned but the blonde paid her no attention, they had to know for sure and the only way was to try and kill it. Looking down upon Stephanie's face, Beth could only see her friend. She look peaceful, simply asleep and Beth wondered if she could do this at all.

"Randy get me one of the fire pokers, we can stab it through the heart." Beth requested as Randy stood up and walked towards the fire place. He paused when something clanged outside. It sounded like metal on concrete and he had to assume this was not random. Poking his head out of the broken window frame he spotted an axe lying not five feet away. Randy walked the few feet outside and returned to the room carrying the axe.

"I think Mary had returned to her roots. Off with her head." Randy said holding out the axe so that everyone could see what he had found. Beth turned to look at him, she met his eyes and gave him a small sad smile. No one wanted to do this, but Beth knew she would if she had to. she also knew that Randy would do it himself if it meant sparing her that torment. He walked forward, but did not hand the axe to her, he looked back that the others, Mickie was now holding the book and keeping her hand on the page to the incantation. Just in case they were wrong and the demon had merely retreated.

"Maybe we should make sure before we do this." Natalya voice as Randy got closer until he was stood next to Beth as they both took a look at Stephanie and then back at Natalya. She was of course right, they couldn't just go beheading their friend without knowing for certain if the demon was trapped within her.

"And how do we do that?" Randy asked as Beth let out a scream as a hand brushed her shoulder. Springing away having not realised she had crossed the circle by mere inches Beth panted as she snapped her head around and looked down at the bright green eyes before her.

"You, you will all pay for this." It hissed at them, regarding them individually as it sat up and placed both feet on the floor. If it was feeling the pain of Stephanie's broken leg it was not showing it. However it made no move to stand up. it obviously realised the activity would be futile, knowing the circle of blood would keep it contained. That's why it had waited until unknowingly Beth had crossed it to make its strike. Missing by centimetres only the blonde had escaped it, but it smelt fear here, and it was strong. Scanning the faces, it finally settled Stephanie's now green instead of brown gaze upon Natalya. It could smell the fear coming from this one as clear as day and it knew this one would be its way out.

"If you let me go, I will allow you to leave, if you do not, I will kill you." It said looking directly at Natalya and holding her gaze. The blonde opposite blinked owlishly, a long drop of the eye lashes to return upwards and look at the thing before her once more.

"Maybe we should consider this guys, then we can all live." She said thinking that at least Stephanie wouldn't have to give up her life for people who were probably already dead.

"Yes, all your friends can go free." It said now feeling the woman come to him, her soul drawn to his like the other one was. Fear was a very powerful weapon and when used in the right way, could make anyone do anything.

"No Natalya listen to me, that thing will never let us leave, never you here me." John said holding on to Natalya once more as she stood up. to go where and do what none of them wanted to know.

"But Stephanie?" Natalya said, looking down at John with her big moisture filled eyes as John kept tight hold of her waist.

"She knew what was going to happen, don't let her sacrifice be in vain." He said and Natalya nodded, the feeling of fog in her brain lifted slightly s the demon's voice grew louder and stronger.

"Arrrgh, you insolent bitches. You have no idea what I am, the pain I can cause. Once I get out of here I will rip your inside's out though your eye sockets!" Its fists thumped the sofa hard enough to made a loud bang and a painting fell off the wall behind them. They all jumped at the impact and the air crackled with electricity.

"You thought it was going to be easy killing me now didn't you, you cock sucking bunch of crotch jockeys. Well think again." It roared at them this time the sound of its voice alone seemed to shatter all the glasses lined up inside a cabernet to their right and Beth took a step away from the beast. Its face was crimson red now, its eyes blazed and the room even began to shake.

"Randy kill it!" Mickie shouted as the walls began to crumble and little flecks of paint fell from the ceiling. Trying to move forward Randy was stopped by a strong gust of wind, almost knocking him off his feet at the suddenness of it.

"I need help!" He called and John and Justin were there in a moment. Standing by the side of Randy as he held on tight to the axe as the ground below them started to shake.

"You need to hold it still so I can get to it." He called to both of the other men as a rattling could be heard from behind them. Knowing they didn't have time to see what it was they pushed forward. It was like swimming against the tide, the closer they got the stronger the current.

"Watch out!" Beth cried as the fire pokers from their brass moorings at the fire place broke lose. They hurtled like javelins across the lounge, they were too fast for the boys to get out of the way. Swinging around John saw one only a few feet from where he was. Ducking was all he could do but it was too late. As the brass poker got closer John shut his eyes and waited for the pain but none came. All that he heard was a thud followed by a scream.

"Nattie!" It was Beth's voice. Opening one eye John looked at the blonde at his feet. The fire poker was sticking up right between her breasts, the trail of blood was flowing down her side as she lay on her side at his feet.

"Nattie no why?" John said crouching down beside her, realising that she must have thrown herself in front of him at the last moment. The blonde tried to speak but her voice was a mere whisper. The blood came out of her mouth in a few bubbles as she coughed up the sticky liquid.

"Because you were not meant to die today." She said looking up at him until the light faded in her eyes and her head rolled back against his arm.

"No" he hissed turning on his haunches and looking at the thing sat in the sofa. Its smug look was enough. John launched himself at the still seated demon. Whether it was the suddenness of the attack, or the fact that the demon didn't think it was possible John hit it with enough force to knock it back against the sofa.

"Now usually I don't hit women but in your case I will make an exception." John wailed as he threw a punch at the beast and connected with its jaw. The sound of delicate bones breaking underneath gave John some satisfaction, but it wasn't enough.

"Randy, now come on!" He hollered as not only Randy but Mickie, Beth and Justin came forward to. each grabbing a flailing limb as John climbed off the demon and made room for Randy.

"We needed to do it together all along." Beth said as Randy swing the axe and sliced through Stephanie's delicate neck in one go. It was for none of the to take sole responsibility, it was a fight they had to win together or lose alone. As Mickie watched Stephanie's head roll off the back of the sofa and disappear from view she let go of the arm she had been holding. Standing up and moving away she felt Justin's hands wrap around her waist. She looked at him over her won shoulder and gave him a small smile. She was glad they had made it, but some of them had not been so lucky.

Beth and John were covering up Natalya as Randy did the same for Stephanie. Whatever had been inside her had gone now and she didn't deserve to be left like that.

"We need to see who else made it." Beth said standing up and taking hold of Randy's hand. They led the way through the hotel, searching room after room, floor after floor. They found nothing and no one left alive. The discovery in Vince's room was not a shock, but it was surprising how they had died.

"I think Maryse did this then threw herself out of the window." Justin said looking down and seeing the covered body below. These were the only bodies that still had faces left, and had obviously been killed differently from the others.

"Does it matter now, I mean everyone is gone, the WWE is no more and we are going to be the prime suspects, I mean who is going to believe us?" Beth said as the door to the bathroom squeaked open. They all turned to look at it and Randy led the way in. stopping in front of the mirror they all for the first time saw the image of Mary. She was still eleven years old on the reflection although her body was far older now.

"I will believe you, and I can help you one last time. You need to leave though now, get to the bottom of the hill and your cell phones will once again work. Go now." She said before giving them a small smile and disappearing.

None of them hung around to see what was going to happen, they had no reason not to trust Mary and so as they walked down the long stone path back towards the main road the smell of the smoke was what hit them first.

Turning to look at the burning building Randy wasted no time in dialling 911 and asking for the fire brigade.

October 31st 2013

"Hey you fancy playing bloody Mary." Sally said to her sister who looked back at her older sibling and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe in ghost stories." Jessica said having just reached the grand old age old eleven thought herself very grown up and stood up next to Sally.

"Come on then nothing to be scared of is there." Sally said grabbing Jessica's hand and pulling her into the bathroom. Turing off all the lights Sally closed the door and faced herself and her sister towards the mirror.

"Ok three times, and you have to say it with me, then we keep the light off for as long as possible." Sally said taking hold of Jessica's hand and taking a deep breath.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary …

Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed my little spooky Halloween offering, and as ever feedback is much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and please don't have nightmares. XxX


End file.
